


After the Rain

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [18]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Another Reagan wedding, Danny gets in trouble, Drama, F/M, Family, Innocent until proven guilty, Love, Officer Jack Reagan, Romance, Someone doesn't like Sergeant Reagan, There's a bun in someone's oven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Sergeant Danny Regan knew he didn't do what the evidence said he'd done. He knew he didn't kill anyone. He was nowhere near that bodega at the time of the shooting. Linda was able to corroborate his story. Now with the body count rising and the FBI on the way to arrest him, can Sergeant Danny Reagan clear his name before it's too late? Will the Reagan family be shattered by a felony murder charge? How can Danny prove his innocence when all the evidence clearly pointed to him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a plan for this story and I'm super super excited to share this one! I can't wait to hear what you think! I'm so excited! It's going to be a good one! :)

"Sir." Baker knocked on Frank's door, "You have visitors."

"Tell the mayor and his buddy I said I was busy and I meant it." Frank dismissed while reading a file.

"It's not the mayor, Sir." Baker smiled, "Sean, Officer, Detective, and Sergeant Reagan are all here to see you, Sir."

Frank sighed, "As cops or family?"

"I'm not really sure." Baker opened the door to let the four Reagan men in blue into Frank's office.

"Dad. Before we do anything I want you to know this is all Danny's fault." Jamie walked over to sit in a chair.

"It's true. Dad started this." Jack smiled.

"I have no idea what's going on. I was paged up here ten minutes ago." Sean explained.

"No, your mother started this. I just got roped in because she's my wife. And if I recall, your wife told you, you had to be here and your fiancee told you the same thing." Danny pointed out, "As for you, your mother told me to get you too."

"Do what? I can't imagine a case all four of you need to see me about so this must be personal." Frank sighed.

Danny put a white paper bag on his father's desk, "Linda was talking to Margaret and mentioned how your birthday was today and you don't generally like doing much for it. Kathleen was brought in the conversation and the three women decided we should take you out for lunch today. But Jack needs to get back with his Sergeant so he can ride around today, Jamie has a case, Sean's got a lot of things to take care of downstairs, and I'm busy. We checked wth Baker and you're busy too. So we brought grinders from Tony's. Give us ten minutes, we'll tell the women we had lunch and then we can all get back to work."

"Linda started this." Frank grinned.

"You know Linda. Needs to make sure everyone celebrates everything and is together." Danny shrugged his shoulders as Jamie passed out drinks and grinders.

"When you call her and tell her we had lunch, make it somewhere good." Frank smiled, "Thanks, boys."

"Happy Birthday Grandpa." Jack and Sean said to him.

"Thank you. Shall we eat?" Frank asked.

"Yes. I'm starving." Jack said.

"Jack you've been starving since you hit thirteen." Jamie teased.

"What? I like food." Jack smiled.

"Remember that one Christmas there was about half a ham leftover and after dinner, we found Sean and Jack had eaten the rest of it between the two of them?" Danny teased his boys.

"Or the time I caught both of them eating beans out of the can." Frank said.

"Or the time Jack dared Sean to chug a gallon of milk." Jamie laughed.

"Sean blew chunks  _everywhere_." Jack smiled.

"At least I never set the toaster on fire because my pop tart got stuck." Sean rolled hs eyes.

"No, you just weren't allowed to use sharp objects until you were fifteen." Jack joked around wth his kid brother.

"At least you both can do minimal cooking. Your father still can't boil water." Jamie said with a smile.

"I can cook." Danny defended.

"Cooking requires the food to be edible. I've seen you try to cook for Linda and I've seen her give you simple things to do like chop vegetables. Jobs she'd give the kids. You can't cook. You can heat food. Not cook it." Frank laughed.

"I grill all the time!" Danny said.

"Grilling is different. That's almost like art versus music. Two different things." Jamie explained.

"Yeah. Grilling isn't cooking." Jack agreed.

Danny was about to say something back when his phone rang, "Reagan." He sighed heavily, "Be right there." He slipped it back into his pocket, "I gotta go. ESU being requested to one of my guys." Danny wrapped up his sandwich, "Dad. Happy birthday. Jamie, get Jack back to his precinct?"

"You got it." Jamie nodded hs head.

"You can't drive a cop car yet?" Sean asked.

"You can't either." Jack told Sean.

"But I'm not a cop yet." Sean reasoned.

Jack shook his head, "Don't you know anything? I have to drive with another cop first then I can drive one. Idiot."

"You're an idiot, idiot." Sean said back.

"You're both idiots. Eat your lunch and get back to work. Jack, you watch O'Malloy's back and keep your eyes open." Danny patted Sean and Jack's shoulders.

"Yes, Sir." Jack nodded his head.

"O'Malloy? He's good." Frank grinned.

"You just be careful out there." Danny told his son.

"I will be." Jack smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime kid." Danny said as he left the room to call someone on his phone. Danny loved that Jack had followed in his footsteps but a father's fear of losing his child was huge. Danny knew the risks. He knew how hurt he'd been. How Jamie had often been hurt. How they lost Joe. He did the only thing he could do to make sure Jack was safe. Teach him how to be the best cop he could be and pray for his safety.

* * *

Linda Reagan was having a pleasant winter day wth her two grandchildren. Maddie was getting so big so fast. Her first birthday only two months away. Linda almost couldn't believe how big they were getting. After this upcoming summer, Charlie would be in pre-school all morning long during the week. The twin would start first grade and little Grace would already be in third grade. They were growing up far too quickly for Linda. She smiled thinking about how big Jack and Sean were getting. Sean was graduating college this year and would be starting the academy in the fall just as his brother had done the previous year. Jack was an actual officer now. The Reagan famly was just as proud of Jack as they wre for every other officer the family churned out. No matter how much they picked other occupations when they were children, the Reagan blood always ran blue.

Linda Reagan loved her family. She wouldn't change anything about them. Even if it meant she'd still be put in precarious situations and she might be in danger from a case gone wrong. However, she'd soon learn just how lucky they all were. She'd learn how resilient the Reagan family could be when they all stood together to ward off anyone who might try to tear them apart.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Linda was home with all five small children. School had been canceled due to the icy conditions on the roads. Linda's day was spent sending kids outside to play in the snow and warming them back up again. A snow storm rolled over late that afternoon covering the ground with snow. Linda knew it would be a long night when Danny called.

"Hey, Babe." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to be here late. Jack's staying late and the last I heard Dad is in a meeting with the mayor still. So I wouldn't count on him for dinner." Danny leaned back in his chair in his office.

"I'll make you both plates and leave them in the fridge." Linda smiled, "You think you'll be home tonight?"

"Not till after you're asleep." Danny told her.

Linda hummed, "We'll miss you."

"I love you." Danny said softly.

"I love you more." Linda grinned.

"I love you the most." Danny wished he was on his way home. With the way this storm was going it would be a late night for all of the NYPD.

"You come home to me." Linda could tell something else was bothering Danny. She hoped it was just the fact that he was tired. But something was 'off' about his voice.

"Always." Danny promised. Danny was the first to end the call, hanging up his desk phone before getting back to work.

Linda pulled her phone out to call Kathleen, "Are you driving?" She asked.

"No. I'm in the car but I'm letting it warm up before I head over to pick up Maddie. Is she okay?" Kathleen asked.

"She's great. Danny just called and said he's working late, Jack too. And Frank isn't home yet. Want to stay here tonight? The guy came over and plowed the driveway here but I doubt yours is done yet." Linda said. By far the best gift Frank ever gave Danny and Linda was paying for a plow to come out for the driveway and for the company to shovel the walkway up to the front of the house. That and a yearly membership to AAA. It was always the same Christmas gift every year but they loved not having to pay for either service. This year Frank had done the same for Jack and Kathleen's house as well as Sean's in Staten Island.

"Yeah. That sounds great actually. I hate being home at night alone." Kathleen frowned, "Does that ever go away?" 

"Kind-of. I know he's working and that always worries me but he always comes home. I used to call him before bed which helped until I got used to it. I still at least text him goodnight before I go to sleep just to get that response back. He has to be okay if he can text me back or call me. And we've had the standing rule that when he comes home and gets to bed he needs to wake me enough to say goodnight. Even if I don't actually wake up it's like I know he's there subconsciously. Like when one of the kids climbs into bed. I don't need to be awake to know it's usually Sam because the girls tend to just sleep in each other's beds if one of them gets up." Linda explained.

"I told him I'd call him later but I still don't like being alone." Kathleen sighed, "I'm going to stop at the house and grab some clothes then I'll be over. Do we need anything? Should I bring anything?"

"I don't think so. We're pretty good here." Linda smiled, "Be careful, drive slow and safe."

"I will." Kathleen said. She put the phone in her cupholder before putting her car in drive.

* * *

Hours later Linda felt the bed dip beside her, "What happened to Sam's eye?" Danny asked as Linda rolled over and opened her eyes.

"He took a block to the eye. Charlie got mad and threw it at him." Linda stretched her arms above her head, "He got a nice black eye from it."

"And Sean is on the couch because..." Danny wrapped his arms around Linda.

"It was really windy and snowing a lot when he came to pick Charlie up. I told him to just stay here tonight. The snow was too bad and I didn't want him driving all the way home just to bring Charlie back in the morning." Linda yawed.

"Jack got a phone call saying Kathleen and Maddie were here tonight too." Danny grinned.

"She doesn't like to be home alone overnight." Linda explained, "How was your day?" She asked.

"Uneventful." Danny kissed his wife sweetly.

"I like uneventful." Linda closed her eyes, "Uneventful means I don't have to check you for bumps and bruises."

"You could. Just to be sure." Danny grinned cheekily.

"I am half-asleep and you want to have sex with me?" Linda rolled her eyes. There was no way she was doing anything other than going back to sleep tonight.

"I always want sex with you." Danny flirted.

"I know." Linda yawned again.

"I thought that was a good thing." Danny smiled. He kissed the top of Linda's head, holding her tightly.

"It is. I'm just tired. Tonight was fun but exhausting. We built a fire in the fireplace and roasted marshmallows while drinking hot chocolate. The kids had a pajama party and watched the Polar Express. After dinner, Kathleen, Faith, and Sam made cookies while Grace and I played Guess Who and Charlie and Maddie played in the other room. Then we had a family game of Apples to Apples Junior. It was a long night but the kids had a ton of fun." Linda told him about her night with all the kids and grandkids.

"Sounds like it." Danny rubbed her back softly.

"School is out tomorrow too and class is canceled for Kathleen so she's going to stay here for the day so Jack can sleep tomorrow without too much noise in the house. Plus it will give Maddie someone to play with and Kathleen something to do." Linda told him.

"That's a good idea." Danny felt Linda shiver from the cold. He pulled the blanket tighter around her. Linda started to drift off to sleep while Danny held her close, "Love you." 

"Love you too." Linda mumbled while she dozed off on Danny's chest. Neither one realized that by this time next week, Sergeant Danny Reagan would be front page news for a murder he couldn't possibly have commited.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The following day Danny Reagan was swamped with paperwork. He had a meeting with his father later that morning while trying to handle his own issues with two of his detectives who went in hot-headed and made a bad call. Danny picked up his phone once again, "Reagan." He sighed.

"Bad time to call?" Linda asked.

"I'm just busy. You alright?" Danny shifted the phone to hs shoulder so he could finish an email while talking to Linda.

"Yeah. I'm good. We're all good. Kathleen just can't get a hold of Jack. And I know he's probably just busy but can you check up on him? Make sure he's okay?" Linda left out the part of the sentence saying she was worried too. Jack was brand new on the force and it would take Linda some time to get used to.

"Linda." Danny grumbled. He loved talking to his wife but he was busy. He couldn't be bothered just to check up on Jack. Linda had been the wife of a cop forever. It was new to be the mother of a cop but she had to let go, "I can't call his CO and babysit him. He's okay. He's been properly trained and he's out with a seasoned officer or his sergeant." Danny tried to explain.

"I just worry about him." Linda sighed.

"Me too." Danny admitted, "If something happened I'd have heard about it. Or Jamie or Dad. He's fine. Tell Kathleen that Jack is okay." Danny said to his wife, sounding more annoyed than he meant.

"Alright." Linda frowned at Danny's tone of voice. She hadn't meant to irritate him. She knew it was a long shot when she called but she was hoping for some peace of mind, "I love you." 

"Love you more." Danny said softly.

"Love you the most." Linda replied before ending the call.

Danny hung up hs phone with a heavy sigh. He didn't have time to play babysitter today. Linda and Kathleen needed to let go. Jack was fine. Danny tried to finish the email he was typing up but the nagging voice in his head wouldn't leave him alone. Danny pulled out his cell phone. A quick text to Jack's Sergeant couldn't hurt.

_How's my boy?_

Almost immediately he received a response,

_Like father, like son. Went to a call about a theft. Walked out with phone numbers of female bystanders._

Danny smiled.

_Thanks O'Malloy_

Knowing Jack was safe, Danny was able to concentrate on work once again. He finished the email then ran out of the office to one-PP to meet with his father. Next week they'd have Federal visitors in the city. They were moving a witness. No doubt Commissioner Reagan wanted his best men to help the FBI. Danny had the best detectives on the force. There was no doubt in his mind he'd soon be working with the FBI to help establish a route through the city to get the criminal in and out as quickly as possible.

* * *

 

Sunday night after dinner the adult Reagans sat around the table talking work while the kids played in the other room.

"What's with the FBI rolling into town?" Jamie asked his father. He'd heard rumors from his fellow officers about what the Feds were doing next week but wanted the true story from his father.

"They are moving a prisoner through town. I offered the full support of the NYPD to get him in and out of our town as quickly as possible." Frank sighed.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"Julius Porter." Frank said.

" _The_ Julius Porter?" Jamie asked.

"Who is that?" Jack looked over at his father.

"Julius Porter is a psychopath. He ran a gang in Philly. Sold a lot of drugs. Had a whole printing operation for counterfeit money. He had a chain of prostitutes that would push the drugs on the street for him. When people started owing him money he started hiring his own hitmen. When that wasn't enough for him he started to mail the people he killed to the Philly police department. In pieces." Danny said.

"Jesus." Margaret muttered under her breath.

"And this man is coming to our City?" Linda asked.

"They need to move him through." Frank said, "He's being escorted by teams of FBI agents as well as NYPD. I have a meeting wth the FBI director in charge of the case tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"What happens if he gets away?" Linda took Danny's hand in hers.

"He won't." Danny smiled, "There's no way Dad would let him through town if there was a chance he could get away. I promise." Danny said not knowing how in just a few days his promise would be broken, "I've got my detectives helping move him plus there are officers from every precinct involved to keep him contained. He should be in the city no longer than ninety minutes." Danny said. 

"Are you one of the cops that will be there on the escort?" Linda asked.

Danny shook his head, "No. But Beaz is and her partner. Sergeant O'Malloy from Jack's precinct."

"Is Jack?" Kathleen interrupted.

"No. But I want you there, Jamie." Frank said.

"Yes, Sir." Jamie nodded his head.

"How dangerous is this?" Margaret asked.

"I've done it plenty of times before." Danny replied.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't dangerous." Linda squeezed Danny's hand.

"But it's fine. We all do it. We take precautions and this is relatively normal. We're trained for things like this." Danny said.

"Just be really careful." Margaret sighed to Jamie.

"I'll be okay." Jamie kissed his fiancee's cheek.

The rest of the evening the Reagan men spent talking about the prisoner and the FBI while the women gathered in the kitchen to clean up after dinner and worry about their men. Linda confessed she still worried about Danny but this  _had_ happened before and everything went smoothly. That she put her full faith and confidacne in the officers surrounding the dining room table to come home safe when this was all done and over with.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday evening quickly went from bad to worse for Sergeant Danny Reagan. As much as he loved his new position and enjoyed being the boss, he hated the paperwork. Danny contemplated just how high up he'd have to be to get his own assistant like Baker. Moving Julius Porter through New York City seemed to be a much harder task than anyone imagined. Frank heard rumors of Porter's gang entering the city to try and get their boss out of FBI custody. Extra units were sent out to assist the FBI as well patrol the city. Danny was pulled to help with the transfer as were more detectives and officers from the 54th. Jack's sergeant, O'Malloy, told Jack he was helping direct traffic to keep a clear route to move Porter along.

Danny barely even looked at his phone as he called his wife, "Hey Baby. I just wanted to call you for a few minutes before I head out." Danny shifted the phone while he spoke, "Don't worry about staying up tonight." 

Linda was watching the kids play quietly together after they were bathed and ready for bed when she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up with a smile, "Hey you." Linda sighed happily, "I figured you'd be busy." Linda grinned.

"We'll _all_ be pretty busy tonight." Danny sighed.

"Everything okay?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. This is just more than we initially thought. But we have it handled. It's okay." Danny smiled.

"You just remember to come home to me. Okay?" Linda said softly.

"Always. I promise." Danny swore, "I gotta go Babe. I love you."

"I love you more." Linda said hoping Danny would come home safe.

"I love you the most." Danny replied before ending the call. He slipped his phone back into his pocket while walking out of the 54th. He was headed to Grand Central where they were taking the prisoner from Federal transport and putting him in an unmarked car to deliver him across state lines.

* * *

 Danny and his detectives, officers from each precinct participating in the security line were joined by FBI as they congregated at Grand Central. The transfer was successful at the train station. Danny rode along with ESU while the prisoner was in the back of the armored vehicle.

"Your wife know this what you're doing here today Reagan?" Sergeant Michaels grinned as he drove in the middle of the security line.

"Not exactly. I used to be scared of the boogeyman when I was a kid, now it's just my ticked off wife." Danny joked, "Besides, your wife is used to you riding around in full gear. How's the new baby?"

"Yeah, but because she's so used to it, she's a better interrogator than Neally is. The baby is amazing. I never knew how little sleep I needed until I had a kid." Michaels laughed, "How's that boy of yours doing? I hear he's at the 10th?"

"With O'Malloy. He's doing good. Got him standing in the rain tonight directing traffic." Danny said, "Graduated top of his class."

"I heard that's in the blood." Michaels followed the route and took a left turn.

"So is all the scut work he'd gong to have to do." Danny looked at him, "Why're we going this way?" He watched the officer divert them around a blockade, "Something's not right. That was Jack's post." Danny said knowing every detail about the route. He felt his heart jump when he felt the car lurch to a stop, "What the Hell is going on?" Danny barely had time to register what was happening when they started taking fire, "GET DOWN!" Danny popped the passenger door open to fire back at whoever was shooting at them. The car in front of them exploded when a grenade was launched at it.

"WE GOTTA GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Michaels yelled. He jumped out of the car shooting at the multiple shooters above them on rooftops.

Officers from the cars behind them and from the back of the vehicle surrounded the prisoner transport vehicle. They spread out to get to the shooters who were coming from all angles keeping the officers pinned in. Men dressed in all black riot gear with semi-automatic weapons were headed for the ESU team, NYPD, and FBI as they tried to guard the prisoner and take out the multiple shooters. Danny scanned the area knowing they were in a lot of trouble. There were more people trying to shoot at them than there were officers. Danny prayed someone had called it in and help was on the way.

"INCOMING!" Danny shouted as a grenade was thrown near the vehicle he was standing next to. Danny ducked for cover as the car he was just riding in exploded. He watched as the prisoner walked out of the back of the vehicle with the help of the officer that was supposed to be guarding him in the back, "TRAVIS?!" Danny yelled at the officer. Danny ran after the officer and the perp, "STOP! I SAID STOP!!" Danny cut them off blocking them from the ally they were trying to run down. Sergeant Danny Reagan stood in the way of the Julius Porter and Officer Travis from making their escape.

Julius Porter stood behind Officer Travis, "I DON'T WANT TO SHOOT YOU REAGAN!" Travis held his gun up.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Danny shouted keeping his gun trained on Travis.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!? A TON OF CASH!" Travis grinned, "NOW MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!"

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Danny yelled at him.

"I ALREADY HAVE!!" Travis taunted.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!!" Danny growled.

"GET OUT OF HERE REAGAN! JUST LOOK THE OTHER WAY!" Travis' hands shook as he cocked hs gun, "WHAT WILL IT TAKE?! YOU WANT IN ON THIS?! WITH ALL YOUR KIDS YOU PROBABLY COULD USE SOME CASH!"

"DROP YOUR WEAPON! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS TRAVIS!" Danny tried to say.

"YES I DO!" Travis screamed back at Danny.

"TRAVIS DROP THE GUN!!" Danny shouted.

"I didn't' want to hurt you." Travis said quietly. He pulled the trigger firing his automatic weapon into Danny's chest, knocking the sergeant onto his back but not before Danny fired back at the officer.


	5. Chapter 5

"SERGEANT REAGAN!" A loud voice yelled.

"DANNY! HOW FAR IS THAT BUS?!" Jamie yelled over his shoulder.

"COMING IN NOW!" Someone shouted back.

Danny groaned in pain, "Oh damn." He mumbled. Danny tried to sit up.

"Don't move!" Jamie held his brother's shoulder, "You hit your head pretty hard. You're lucky you were wearing that vest." 

"Linda's gonna be pissed. My chest is killing me." Danny took a deep breath trying to get himself together when he gasped, "Where's Jack?!"

"He's fine. He's with Hernandez waiting on a bus." Jamie said.

"He's hurt?" Danny pushed Jame's hand away. If his kid was hurt he was going to him no matter what Jamie said.

"A bullet grazed his arm. It might need a few stitches but he'll be fine." Jamie tried to calm his brother down, "Do you know where he was supposed to be tonight?" Jamie asked.

"At that last crossing but it wasn't him there." Danny put his weight on Jamie to stand up.

"That as one of the guys working for Porter. Jack said O'Malloy told him to change spots with that officer. Jack was up ahead a few blocks." Jamie said, "How well do you know this guy, O'Malloy?" 

"He was on the force before I was. Closer to Dad's age than mine. He wouldn't be involved in this." Danny shook his head as they slowly made their way to where Jack sat holding a bandage to his arm.

"You sure?" Jamie asked, "We're missing more than a few guys. Even ESU and FBI are missing men."

"Run phone records of everyone missing. We've got to catch Porter before he slips away. And find Travis Slyvinski's wife. Try to find out if she knew about this." Danny sat beside his son, "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm fine. I'm good." Jack nodded his head, clearly scared and nervous.

"When Kathleen yells at you for being hurt tell her you were making sure the other guy was safe too." Danny smirked, "Always worked for your mom to be less mad at me if I was protecting someone instead of just getting hurt."

"So you'd lie to Mom?" Jack grinned.

"Sometimes you have to. It's part of the job." Danny said, "You sure you're okay? You look a little pale." Danny said growing more concerned for his son.

"Just a little freaked out. But I'm good." Jack nodded.

"Reagan! Bus!" One of the ESU officers shouted towards Danny.

"C'mon. Let's get that checked out then you can call your wife while I call your mother." Danny slowly walked next to Jack as they made their way to the ambulance. Danny knew he'd hurt his head and his chest was killing him. Danny was thankful he'd been wearing his vest and that Jack hadn't been seriously hurt. He knew they were both in a lot of hot water when they got home that night.

* * *

"Linda, I'm fine." Danny said for the fifth time. He was lying on the hospital bed in his own room while Jack had already been discharged forty minutes ago. Per the commissioner's orders, he was to go home rest, then return to work in the morning. Seeing as how no one could find Sergeant O'Malloy after the attack on law enforcement the new officers in Jack's precinct was told to report to Sergeant Hernandez.

"Just wait for the X-rays to come back. You were unconscious. You've got a lot of....past injuries to the chest." Linda said softly.

Danny kissed the back of her hand, "I'll wait on the X-rays but then I'm going home or back to work. We have to find this guy." Danny said.

A hasty knock at the door interrupted Danny and Linda, "Danny we have a problem." Frank entered the room, "Where were you last night at nine-sixteen?"

"In my car. I left work at about eight-thirty. I wasn't home till almost ten. Construction backed up traffic. Why?" Danny asked.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Danny wondered.

"I have the time he left work. Danny called me when he left. It was eight-thirty-two." Linda pulled up the call log on her phone.

"What time was he home?" Frank asked her.

"It was pretty close to ten. It had to be. I didn't check the time but I turned on a movie when he said he was leaving and watched it almost all the way through." Linda said.

"Shit." Frank muttered, "Okay. Don't say anything. I've got a union rep coming up here and a lawyer." Frank said.

"Dad!?" Danny said.

"Two FBI agents were murdered at a bodega robbery gone wrong last night at nine-sixteen. The gun used and left at the scene was registered in your name, and had your prints on it. We are pretty sure O'Malloy is in on this whole thing. We know Officer Slyvinski is. And we've got a few other leads. The two agents murdered were supposed to be point personnel for securing all the crossings. Danny. This doesn't look good for you. This looks like you took them out to help with this whole thing. And the fact that Jack moved positions because O'Malloy told him to swap looks like you moved him to keep him safer." Frank said, "I know someone is setting you up. But the FBI doesn't care or know you. They want someone to pay. And right now they are headed for you." Frank said.

"I didn't do anything!" Danny said.

"I know that. But the extra time to come home gives you the opportunity to turn off course and get to the bodega and get back on the course home and be home by ten. It's plausible." Frank explained, "You didn't call Linda while driving or anything?" Frank asked.

Danny shook his head, "No. We talked before I left work. She said she was gong to watch a movie. I told her I'd be home soon."

"Does that mean they are going to arrest Danny? He didn't do that." Linda said, her voice filled with worry.

"You need to figure out who is behind this. Who put you at that bodega, who got Porter out and what cops are involved." Frank said to Danny.

"I need to clear my name." Danny sat up and pulled the IV out of his arm, "Dad, you need to take care of Linda and the kids." Danny said already tugging on his shirt and shoes.

"They'll be fine." Frank said, "You Just get these assholes." 

"What are you doing?" Linda watched Danny get dressed quickly.

"They are coming to arrest me. They arrest me, I can't clear my name. They don't care who pays for this as long as it's not them. Linda, if I play by their rules and let them arrest me, I'll never get out of custody." Danny said, "But they can't arrest someone they can't find."

"Danny, this is insane." Linda shook her head, "You can't run. You-you-you...."

"Linda. I'm going to be fine. I promise." Danny kissed her hard on the lips, "I promise. I'm going to be okay. I'm going to fix this. I swear." Danny wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her close, "Just stay with Dad. Do what he says. It's going to be okay. I promise. I love you."

"Danny, what are you going to do?" Linda shook her head. She didn't understand what he was doing.

"I'm going to clear my name and get Porter out of our city." Danny kissed her again.

"Danny." Linda felt tears slide down her cheeks, "You come home to me. Okay?" 

"I will. I promise." Danny held her close.

"C'mon Danny. I'll get you out of here." Jamie walked into the room.

"I gotta go, honey. I'll be okay. I promise." Danny kissed Linda once again before leaving the room with Jamie.

"Frank." Linda looked up at him.

"It's okay Linda. He's going to be fine. He doesn't have a choice here. He either gets locked up and can't clear his name or he runs and handles this on his own terms." Frank explained, "It's going to be fine."

Linda wrapped her arms around herself, "I hope you're right." She didn't know what to think. The last five minutes passed in a blur of commotion. Linda prayed Danny would make it home to her. She knew he didn't do what the FBI said he did. She couldn't explain how the evidence was planted there but she knew it wasn't Danny.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"I already told you I don't know where he is." Linda sighed. She'd been over this a ton of times by now. The federal agent continued to question her asking where her husband was. Linda honestly didn't have a clue where Danny was. Jamie had come back only ten minutes after he and Danny left. Danny had left his gun, and cell phone in the hospital room. He didn't have his car. There was no way to trace him unless he used a credit card somewhere.

"Look, I know you're his wife. But helping him hide isn't helping him. It makes him look more guilty. Maybe he didn't kill those agents but if he didn't do it, why did he run?" The agent questioning her asked.

"It's not like we had a heart-to-heart about it." Linda rolled her eyes, "Am I being arrested or detained? Or am I free to go home?" She crossed her arms in annoyance.

The man stood from his chair, "You can go. But if you hear from Mr. Reagan-"

" **Sergeant Reagan**." Linda said strongly.

"Let us know if he tries to contact you. And advise him that if he wants to keep that title he should turn himself in. Or he will quickly become  _inmate_ Reagan." The man smirked.

Linda walked out of the room with her head held high. She wasn't going to let some slick weasel get to her. She didn't have time to talk to Frank before agents arrived at the hospital but he promised Danny was going to be okay. Linda knew Danny could handle himself. He was resourceful and she had no doubt he had help behind the back of the FBI and the NYPD. But that didn't stop her from worrying. What if this plan went wrong? What if they caught him? What if he couldn't clear his name in time? Linda didn't know what she was going to do if something bad happened.

* * *

Danny paid the cab driver with an extra fifty to keep his mouth shut and not tell anyone where he dropped the sergeant off. Danny hated what he was about to do. But he had an uneasy tie with the man he was about to see. He knew he could trust hm and right now, Danny didn't trust many cops. Danny knocked on the large wood door to a closed bar.

"Closed! Ukhodi!" The gruff voice told him to go away.

"C'mon Mikhailov! Open up! It's Reagan!" Danny banged again. 

"Politsiya?" The voice asked if he was the police.

"I'm here for personal business. C'mon. I gotta get off the street. Let me in." Danny looked around hoping he wouldn't be spotted.

The door opened slightly, "Voydite." The large Russian told Danny to come in, "Come. Mikhailov see you." Danny followed the man to the back of the bar, down to the cellar, "Mikhaylov! Detektiv Reygan zdes', chtoby uvidet' vas."

"It's actually Sergeant Reagan now." Danny grinned.

"Come Sergeant. Have a drink!" The head of the Mkhaylov family waived Danny over to the table he was sitting at. 

"Thank you." Danny raised the shot glass and toasted along with the Russians.

"You say this is personal?" Gavrill asked pouring Danny another shot.

"I need help." Danny said, "I'm being set up for a murder I didn't commit. Cops, FBI, they're dirty. I need someone to help me clear my name."

"And you think I do this? Why?" Gavrill drank another shot.

"Because you once told me there was trust between our families. I'm asking you to please help me save mine." Danny half-begged.

"Tell me more about this...set up." Gavrill said.

Danny spent over an hour going over every detail from start to finish. Even the small minor details. When he was done Gavrill nodded his head.

"I see Sergeant. How does help you, help me?" Gavrill asked Danny.

"The satisfaction of taking down the FBI and corrupt cops? Isn't that worth it?" Danny asked.

"I like you, Sergeant. You have wife, children, grandchildren. Police who...how you say....bad police....uh..." Gavrill struggled with the translation.

"Corrupt? Cops that break the law?" Danny tried to help out.

"Yes, yes! Corrupt!" Gavrill talked with his hands, "Is worth it to see corrupt police serve time." Gavrll turned to his men, "Ivan. Piter. Uznay, s kem Serzhant Reygan razozllsya. Sbros'te soi telefonnyye zapisi i svoi finansvyye pokazateli. Proveryayte, kogda i gde on priobrel kakoye-libo ognestrelnoye oruzhiye. Igor'. Voz'mite Stepena s soboy v vinnyy pogreb. Poluchite kazhdyy bit informatsii i video. YA khochu posmotret', chto sluchlos' v tu noch'." He instructed them to dump Danny phone and financial records, and find out when and where he purchased any firearms. As well as sent two of his men to the bodega in question to get the security footage and any information they could. Gavrill looked back at Danny, "My men are on it. We rest now. Act at sunrise." Gavrill nodded his head, "Natal'ya! Pokazhite Serzhantu Reyganu, gde on mozhet otdokhnut'." He yelled towards one of the women in the room, "You may rest here. You will be safe and guarded."

"We do nothing? That's your plan right now?" Danny asked.

"You rest. You are injured. My men will take care of the night. When I am sure of your innocence we will act as one. Now I lend you safe place to rest as trust between us. As promised. No ill-will, will come upon Reagan family at hands of Mikhailov family. Rest Sergeant. My men bring good information back. The sun rise early." Gavrill said.

"Thank you." Danny nodded his head following Natalia to where he could sleep for the night. Truth be told he knew he needed the sleep. He just wasn't sure what he'd wake up to. Danny hoped he'd done the right thing.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Linda Reagan paced in the living room. She didn't know what Danny was doing. Where he was. If he was even okay. All she knew was that the FBI was scouring the city for Danny. They'd asked to search the house but Frank's pull as Police Commissioner stopped that attempt before it could even fully start. They wanted to know if Danny was in the house and if he'd come home to get his personal weapon or not. They took his on-duty gun along with his phone when they were at the hospital. Jamie had been working non-stop trying to find any answer he could about who was trying to frame Danny. In order to figure that out, he had to also find who was helping Porter escape and why. He had to find O'Malloy and the rest of the dirty cops.

"Dad. Look at this." Jamie pointed to his laptop screen, "I pulled O'Malloy's financials."

Frank walked over to where Jamie was sitting, "What is this?"

"That's the disability fund for injured or wounded officers." Jamie said, "And this is an offshore bank account in O'Malloy's name. He's skimming money from the fund. It's rounding the fund to zeros and fives while he takes the change. That's why no one really noticed. It's just a few dollars here and there but he's been doing it for so long. Look." Jamie changed the screen to show how O'Malloy had stolen over a million dollars in NYPD funds, "Then look at this. A fifty-thousand dollar transfer came in over the weekend. And look who else got that much." Jamie pulled up Officer Slyvinski's bank records. He showed his father the list he was working on, "I bet each one of these guys got a large deposit over the weekend."

"That's good work Detective." Frank patted his shoulder.

"Does that help Danny?" Linda asked not entirely sure what was gong on.

"Sort-of. It's helping figure out who is involved and who isn't." Jamie said, "Everyone involved so far received fifty-thousand over the weekend." 

"Well, I would have noticed that much money in the bank account." Linda said, "So it can't be Danny."

"I've got a long list to go through. I'm sure it's not Danny but I know he wouldn't do this. But the feds don't know him." Jamie sighed, "We have to figure out a way to get them to see Danny is innocent."

Linda nodded her head, "He didn't do this. I know he didn't." Linda sniffled.

"I know he didn't too. We all know he didn't do it." Frank assured her.

"Then why are they hunting him down like this?' Linda wrapped her arms around herself as she walked back and forth.

"They don't know Danny like we do." Frank said, "Someone did a damn good job of framing him." Frank walked over to her ad put a hand on her arm, "Why don't you go get some sleep? The kids will need you awake in just a few hours." Frank said, "Get some rest while you can."

Linda nodded her head, "I'm so worried about him." She admitted.

"He's okay. He'll be just fine." Frank smiled, "Go on. If we hear anything we'll wake you."

"Thanks, Frank." Linda nodded her head, "Jamie. Thank you." 

"Of course. It's going to be okay Linda. Danny's can take care of himself out there. It's going to be just fine." Jamie smiled at her.

"I really hope you're right." She sighed before going upstairs to bed. She looked at the time on her phone. There were only four hours before the kids would wake her up and need to get ready for school. She hoped that Danny would be home soon. She didn't like not knowing where he was or what was going on. She wanted her husband home safe with her.

* * *

A few short hours of sleep was all Sergeant Danny Reagan needed. He woke up to Gavrill talking to Igor and Stepen in the other room. Danny walked over, sitting down in a chair across from Gavrill.

"Any news?" He asked.

"Prinesite yemu chto-nibud' poyest'." Gavrill told one of the women to get Danny something to eat, "We find no security video. There is nothing. But after....eh..." Gavrill paused, "Questioning bodega, Igor find man does not recognize you. Say he see someone else shoot police officers. Man in blue uniform. He come in, start yelling, get down, get down. He shoot police officers then toss gun and walk away. Take nothing. Come in, cause ruckus, shoot and go."

"Thank you." Danny said as he was handed a plate with a sandwich on it, "Can they ID the man that came in?"

"We are working on it. Meantime we also find no record of payment to you. Murder is not free. And traffic camera follow you home. We can not see you in car but car stay on route." Gavrill explained.

"So we have some video proof of me driving home." Danny sighed in relief.

"Eh...possible. Getting it to Reagan family is tricky. FBI follow close." Gavrill said.

"I can get it to them." Danny said.

"With no exposure?" Gavrill asked.

"I just need a ride." Danny requested.

"Igor'. Stepen. Voz'mite Serzhant Reygan, gde on prost. Poluchite videorolik k Reyganu." Gavrill said to his men, "Igor and Stepen will take you where you need to go. Here is video. Do not get my men killed Sergeant."

"Thank you." Danny shook Gavrill's hand, "This will help."

"We find more we will contact you." Gavrill said.

Danny nodded his head, "You have no idea how much you've helped."

"Small favor for friend in need. Corrupt police do neither one us good. You good man Sergeant. Fair man. You do not accuse before proof. Soft spot for wife, children, grandchildren. You do not deserve persecution from your own men." Gavrill explained.

"Sir, my gotovy." Igor told his boss he was ready.

"Go. Take video. Clear name." Gavrill handed Danny the video footage. Danny gathered the few things he had with him and left with Igor and Stepen. He knew exactly how he could get the video to his family. He just had to hope his wife didn't skip her appointment today.

* * *

Linda was walking through the parking garage after her appointment with Dr. Bennett. She hadn't wanted to go but Frank insisted she kept her routine to keep the FBI from thinking she was hiding Danny. Linda reluctantly dropped Maddie and Charlie off at daycare and headed across town to Dr. Bennett's office. The appointment was spent with Linda trying her best not to let it slip that Danny was hiding from the FBI somewhere. She was terrified that something was gong to happen to him. Linda was almost to her car when someone grabbed her around the waist putting one hand over her mouth. They quickly pulled her behind a cement wall. Linda tried to scream and kick but the man holding her had a good grip over her mouth and around her waist.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. Linda. It's okay. It's me. It's Danny. Baby. It's okay. You're okay. I'm sorry. Shhhh. It's okay. Baby. It's okay." Danny said in her ear, "Be really quiet okay?" Linda started to calm down the second she realized it was her husband that grabbed her. She nodded her head when he told her to be quiet. Danny let go of Linda, "I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely.

"I'm okay." Linda wrapped her arms around Danny's neck as her eyes filled with tears, "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'm alright. Just keeping an eye out for the FBI. I need you to help me." Danny held his wife close.

"Anything." Linda said without thinking twice.

"I need you to get this to Dad. It shows my car driving home with me in it. From work to the house. The traffic cameras caught it all." Danny pulled Linda into the shadows more to hide the two of them.

"This is great. You can come home now and show this to them. To prove it wasn't you." Linda held the video in her hands.

"Not yet. They need to enhance it to see me. It's not all clear images." Danny explained, "But soon. I promise."

"Did you sleep? Did you eat? How do you feel?" Linda rambled question after question.

Danny wrapped his arms around her tightly as he heard a car drive past. He knew it was the FBI looking for Linda or him, "Shit. I gotta go. I love you." Danny kissed his wife, "I love you so much, Linda."

"I love you too. Be careful. Come home to me." Linda held Danny as tight as she could, "Promise you'll come home to me."

"I promise. I love you." Danny repeated before sliding out of his wife's arms, "Go, baby. It's okay. I promise."

Linda nodded her head. With one last kiss, she walked back to her car. She put the video in her purse before driving out of the parking garage headed straight for One-Police-Plaza. Danny watched Linda drive off as he felt his heart hurt. He knew he was hurting her by hiding out but this was the only way to keep him from being in jail for something he didn't do. Danny hoped it would end soon. If TARU could enhance the images to show Danny then he was proven innocent. Until then, he continued to stay in hiding with the Russian mob.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't care who he's with Baker! I need to see Frank now!" Linda was slowly losing patience. She never yelled like this at Baker but she kept stalling. Saying Frank was too busy to see her. But it didn't matter to Linda. This was more important than anything that was going on in Frank's office right now. This could clear her husband.

"Linda! He's in with the FBI! Just wait a minute!" Baker yelled back.

Linda slumped in one of the chairs to wait, putting her head in her hands, "I need to see Frank." Linda half-sobbed.

"Linda. He's not even in the office right now. Give me a minute to get him on the phone. What about Sid? He's in his office." Baker said as she tried to call Frank on his cell.

"No." Linda shook her head, "I need Frank. I just...I need Frank." Linda tried to catch her breath. She felt as if she was hyperventilating.

"Okay. I'm going to get him." Baker promised.

Linda sat waiting for Frank wondering how she was going to show him the video if he showed up with FBI agents. What Danny was doing. And when she'd be able to see her husband again. Sam had already asked for Daddy this morning, prompting Grace and Faith to start asking. Linda said he was busy at work but he'd be home soon. She was sure they'd ask when they got home from school or before bed. Linda couldn't even call him to make sure he was okay. She prayed Danny's name would be clear soon. She needed him.

Twenty minutes later Frank was briskly walking from the elevator to his office, "Linda!"

"Oh God Frank!" Linda hugged her father-in-law tight.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked. Linda stopped by his work often enough. What he didn't expect was to get a phone call from Baker saying Linda was hysterical looking for him. He ended the meeting with the FBI that second, rushing to the aid of his family.

"I need to talk to you. Privately. It's about Nicky." Linda lied knowing they were around other people at the moment. She couldn't say it was about Danny but she didn't want to leave it up in the air either. Nicky was still off and on into trouble. A problem with Nicky was a plausible white lie.

"Okay. C'mon in the office." Frank held the door open for her. Garrett followed behind as usual but Frank stopped his DCPI with his hand, "This is family." Frank said, "I can handle it."

"Yes, Sir." Garrett nodded his head, stepping back letting Frank shut the door behind him.

Frank turned to Linda who was already rummaging through her purse, "What's this really about?"

"Danny told me to get this to you." Linda said. She handed Frank the video, "He said it shows his car going from the 54th to home, no detours that night of the murder."

"Did you see him?" Frank took it moving to his computer to put it in.

"After my session with Dr. Bennett. He grabbed me in the parking lot and handed me this." Linda said.

Frank let the video load, "Did he say how he got this?" 

Linda shook her head, "No. He said it needs to be enhanced and then he said he had to go." Linda let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, "What is this isn't enough? If it was he'd have come back already right?" She squeezed her eyes tight.

"He is making sure there is no doubt and that he finds whoever is behind this whole set up." Frank said, "It's going to be okay. Danny knows what he's doing. And while it might not seem like it or feel like it right now. But this is the best thing for you, him, your family and everyone involved."

Linda nodded her head as they watched the video come to life, "Okay." Linda felt a few tears slip out of the corner of her eyes as she watched the video show Danny in his car in traffic on the way home. He was right. Some of the footage was really bad. But she was sure it was her husband.

* * *

 

"Look at this!" Jamie said to the woman sitting across from him, "The signatures don't match." 

Detective Beaz looked over the table, "Yeah that's not Danny's signature. There's no way that's his handwriting. His handwriting is a lot more like..."

"Chicken scratch?" Jamie supplied an answer.

"Exactly." Beaz grinned, "How did they get it registered with his name if they had to show ID?" She took the file from Jamie, "Oh. Here it is! That's not Danny Reagan. That's Dan Regan. The ID was a fake."

"Still doesn't explain the prints." Jamie shook his head.

"It does if the gun used was one he pulled off a perp recently and the same gun is now missing from the evidence locker." Jack handed his Uncle a report paper.

"Good work, kiddo." Jamie smiled, "Let's see who was in the locker last and who signed this out."

"No one did. It just went missing." Jack said, "I already checked that. But the last person in the locker was Sergeant O'Malloy, the night those agents were killed."

Beaz flipped through a few pages of a report she was reading, "And it looks like Slyvinski was there too that night." 

"And when was Danny last there?" Jamie asked.

"Looks like Dad was there Monday to drop off the gun he took off the guy he arrested." Jack said.

"Yeah. I remember that kid. He would have shot your Dad if he knew the gun had a safety switch. But even that was jammed." Beaz told them.

Jamie pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Yeah Dad." Jamie listened closely as Frank told him what was going on, "Are you sending it home wth Linda?" Jamie asked, "Okay Dad." Jamie nodded while on the phone, "I will. I'll see what I can do with it." Jamie sighed after ending the call.

"Everything okay?" Beaz asked.

"Yeah. Danny's okay. He saw Linda. Gave her a video of his car ride home. But we need to enhance the video to make it clear we're watching Danny. Not just someone driving hs car. It has to be Danny." Jamie said.

"I can do that." Jack said, "I took four years of computer imagery classes because it was interesting and I thought it might be helpful one day."

"Then when your Mom gets home and gives you the video, make sure it's your father and not just anyone." Jamie instructed.

Jack nodded his head, "Yes Sir." 

Jamie sat down at the table where they were planning what their next step would be. He hoped they'd be able to solve this case before the FBI found Danny, wherever that may be at the moment.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"We may have found interesting information for you Sergeant Reagan." Gavrill said as Danny flipped through O'Malloy's financial records. He didn't ask how Gavrill got a hold of them. Truth be told he probably didn't want to know.

"What's that?" Danny asked without looking up from the papers he was staring at.

"The man you seek has property. Old warehouse in Bronx. Electric recently turn on." Gavrill handed Danny a sheet of paper showing the electric company had recently paid a visit to the warehouse.

"I wonder what he's stashing here." Danny frowned. He studied the paper Gavrill handed him. He tried to match the warehouse on the map to see if it intersected with anything else related to O'Malloy, or Porter.

"It shall be dark soon enough. We see what we find under moonlight." Gavrill said, "Now we have important work to finish."

"What work?" Danny sighed. This was taking too long. He knew the FBI were getting closer to finding him. He could feel it in his gut. He needed to get his name clear and find Porter. If he could find O'Malloy and figure out his role in all this he just might get the fugitive and his name clear.

"Two more agents killed. Officer wounded. Officer say, Danny Reagan shoot him." Gavrill relayed the information his men brought back, "Can not prove was not you when you are hiding."

"Who is the officer?" Danny wondered who would dare point a finger at a Reagan saying they were the shooter when there was no way it could possibly have been him.

"Officer Michael Christianson. Ivan have talk with him." Gavrill said, "He say O'Malloy shoot. Pay him to point finger."

"And I assume the FBI still think it's me. And is once again hassling my family." Danny sighed. He tossed the file back onto the table in frustration.

"Yes. But Michael Christianson may not talk for long time. Jaw wire shut." Gavrll smiled, "I don't take kindly to lie." Gavrill sipped his vodka, "This is good, Sergeant."

"Good?!" Danny shook his head, "I think you lost the translation on that word."

Gavrill chuckled loudly, "I know what I say, Sergeant. This is good. More men talk mean more men forget what they say. Less men hunt you. Start hunt lies. Some lies, lead to truth."

"I hope you're right." Danny said, "I just want my name clear and my family safe."

"Speak of family. We pick up Sergeant Reagan wife soon." Gavrill said.

"What?! Why!?" Danny worried, "What happened?!"

"Sergeant Reagan wife followed by FBI. But not FBI to help. FBI to harm. Surveillance now but we pick up soon. Keep safe." Gavrill explained.

"She's safe with my father." Danny shook his head. He didn't want to drag Linda into this any more than he has already, "He's got his own army of cops to keep her safe."

"No Sergeant. She not. I promise you. She not safe. FBI going to take her by force to bait you. I keep Danny Reagan family safe." Gavrill shook his head, "Do not forget your corrupt police. Can infiltrate home and harm wife. We keep safe."

"Then let me get her." Danny stood, "She'll be too scared and she...I can't do that to her. I can't terrify her like that."

"Sergeant. I **_promise_ ** you. No harm come to Reagan family. Natalia and Peter pick up wife. Confirmation come now." Gavrill pulled his phone out of his pocket that started to buzz, "Zdravstvuyte." He answered, "For you Sergeant."

"Hello?" Danny wasn't sure who was on the phone.

"Danny?!" Linda asked. She hadn't expected to find a woman in her car when she walked out of the store. She hadn't realized they needed milk. Knowing there was little she could do at home for the moment Linda ran to the gas station down the street to pick up milk and fill her car with gas.

"Linda. Are you okay?!" Danny tried to keep his voice calm.

"I'm okay. I'm in my car. There's a woman in the car, Danny, I don't know how she got in. What is going on?" Linda started to panic.

"It's okay. That's Natalia. She's going to show you how to get here. You're not safe at the house. The FBI is headed there to pick you up. They think you know where I am and are going to use you as bait. Text this to Dad first. He will know what it means. Tell him you went to go buy two vodkas and soup sandwich and to keep the lights on." Danny said.

"What? What about the kids? WHat's going on Danny?" Linda didn't know what Danny was trying to get across.

"Linda just do it." Danny said.

"Five minutes. Sergeant Reagan. No more time. She must go with Natalia now." Gavrll stressed.

"Linda. It's going to be okay. Natalia and Peter will keep you safe. Just text Dad. Then turn your phone off and leave it in the glove box. Go with Natalia and Peter. I'll see you soon. Baby, I promise. You're safe with them. Please trust me. The kids are going to be fine." Danny begged.

Linda texted the weird phrase Danny spoke to her and made sure her text was received before doing as Danny asked, "Okay. The phone is off."

"Okay. Go with Natalia. It's okay. I promise." Danny said to her, "I love you." 

"I love you." Linda said before ending the phone call.

Danny handed Gavrill back his phone, "You're sure about this. Right?" 

"Not a hair on her head will be harmed. I promise you. Come, come. We move to accommodate wife. Women need better than this." Gavrill pointed around the dark, damp basement he used for day-to-day operations, "We move safe house." Danny followed his Russian friend hoping this would all end soon and that no one else would be hurt. Had he known the explosive ending this would come to he'd have prayed harder.


	10. Chapter 10

Linda followed Natalia and Peter from the side of the road they were let out of the cab on. She was terrified as they walked through the wooded area. She kept thinking of Danny to keep a panic attack away. Danny said she was safe. That Peter and Natalia would keep her safe. He promised her. He wouldn't ever put her in danger. He was hiding from the FBI. An old abandoned campground in the woods seemed like a perfectly  _safe_ place to hide. Linda held her breath as they approached the house. She closed her eyes in fear when she heard guns being raised towards them.

"Kto tam?!" Someone yelled wanting to know who was coming up the driveway.

"Piter i Natal'ya! U nas s nami zhena serzhanta Reygana." Peter yelled back identifying him, Natalia and Linda.

"Prodolzhat'. Oni zhdut vas." The first man told them to continue on as Danny and Gavrill were expecting them.

"Come. Security tight. Check everyone. Shoot them if they not Mikhailov." Natalia smiled at Linda, "You see your husband soon."

"Okay." Linda nodded her head. She followed the two Russian's up the steps to a dark cabin that was barely lit. The second she walked through the door she felt the warmth of the fireplace to the right. Linda looked around the room, "Danny." She breathed out.

Danny heard the door open and looked up. Linda looked terrified and relieved at the same time, "Oh my God. Linda." Danny rushed to her wrapping her in his arm, "Are you okay? I was so scared you were going to be hurt."

Linda shook as she held Danny tight. She couldn't speak. She had been so frightened on her way here she didn't know what to say or think. All she knew was that she was finally in the one place in the world she felt safe. Her husband's arms. After a few moments wrapped in each other Linda looked up at Danny, "What's going on. Where are we?"

"A safe house." Danny said, "There were FBI agents headed to take you by force to use as bait to find me. They can't touch the kids. They are all safe. They don't want Dad or Jamie and even if they did they can handle themselves. They aren't the real FBI. They are but they're corrupt. They want you to get me so I can be blamed for everything. I knew you weren't safe there and even if you were it would put everyone else in danger including the kids. Here, you're safe."

"Who are all these people?" Linda asked.

"Mrs. Reagan. I am Gavrill Mikhalov." He pointed to the burly man across the room, "I believe you have met Igor. Big scary ogre but teddy bear to friend and family.

"You're the one that came up to me that day. With Janko. The guy with the note. You're the...Russian mob? Danny, you helping yourself is going to the Russian mob?" Linda couldn't believe it. Her husband went to the mob for help.

"Yes but just listen to me for a second. I needed someone I could trust. Gavrill might not follow the law and walk a straight line but he's never hurt a Reagan and corrupt cops don't benefit anyone. We agreed on a truce after the whole Janko incident and it's okay. Gavrill wants to help." Danny said, "Trust me." 

"I do." Linda took a deep breath, "It's just a lot to take in right now." She said in a shaky breath.

"Sergeant Reagan. Take time. Bedroom, down hall, two door left." Gavrill pointed.

"Thank you." Danny put an arm around Linda's waist knowing she was still trying to process everything. He led her down the hall to the bedroom Gavrill said they could use. Danny gently led his wife to the bed where she sat with her head in her hands. Danny kneeled on the floor in front of her, "Linda."

"Danny, how long will this go on? I didn't even say goodbye to the kids. I just left. Grace wanted to read to me tonight from her school book. What about school lunches in the morning and breakfast. You know, Sam gives your Dad a hard time about breakfast when he makes it. And what if something happens and you get hurt? Or I get hurt? Or the Russian mob changes their deal?" Linda felt everything all at once start to bubble over.

Danny cupped his wife's face in his hands, "Linda. Look at me. Just breathe honey. Breathe." Danny said softly trying to stop her panic attack, "Breathe. Good job Baby." Danny put his forehead against hers, "Breathe honey." 

The two stayed like that breathing in sync for what felt like hours until Linda finally broke the silence, "Danny I'm so scared." Linda admitted.

"I know baby. I know. I'm sorry. I wish I could have done this without scaring you." Danny said. He kissed Linda's lips, "I love you. It's all going to be okay. I promise." 

Linda nodded her head, "I love you more." She said softly.

"I love you the most." Danny said, his lips not leaving his wife's. Danny peppered kisses down Linda's neck and back up before moving to sit on the bed pulling her close to him, "I promise you, Baby. I'm going to take care of this. Everything will be okay."

"I know. I trust you. I'm just scared. But I know I'm safe and it's okay. I don't know why I'm still scared." Linda admitted.

"It's okay. I'm scared too." Danny whispered.

"What do we do now?" Linda asked him.

Danny tucked a loose hair behind her ear, "Now I finish planning something with Gavrill and you can sleep. It's getting late. And you're safe here. You should try and rest if you can." Danny told her.

"Not without you." Linda shook her head, "I'll sit out by the fire." Linda said.

"Okay. Do you want to eat? Are you hungry?" Danny asked knowing the ride from when they grabbed Linda to here was well over an hour. He wasn't sure if she'd eaten or not by the time she was grabbed.

"I'm okay. I just..." Linda paused feeling pathetic in the moment, "Don't want to be away from you."

"Me either." Danny kissed her slowly, "I missed you." 

"I missed you too." Linda hugged Danny tight.

"Let's get you situated and I'll finish up my planning." Danny took Linda's hand as they walked back out into the living room area. Linda kissed Danny's cheek before taking up a spot in a chair close to the roaring fire, "Where were we?" Danny asked Gavrill going back to the blueprints of the warehouse they were sure O'Malloy was hiding something. 

"We go in here. And here." Gavrill pointed, "We take them. Alive. Clear name. Easy task." 

"Easy. That's an air duct and this leaves us wide open." Danny pointed out.

"You have better plan?" Gavrill asked Danny knowing there were no other entry points.

"No. I just don't think it's going to be easy." Danny said honestly.

"Nothing good ever come easy." Gavrill quipped, "We leave. Two hour."

"Copy that." Danny nodded hs head. Gavrill left to take Natalia to the back bedroom. Danny wasn't quite sure of the relationship between the two of them but it was clear they were in love. Danny leaned on the arm of the chair Linda was sitting in.

"You're leaving?" Linda asked.

"I have to go do a thing." Danny told her.

"That's what you're calling breaking into a warehouse?" Linda asked, "Yeah. I heard all that." She responded to Danny's unspoken question about how she knew what was going on.

"Linda. I have to find out what's there to know what I'm getting into. If I can get the cops, the good ones, to show up there they will see it's not me." Danny sighed.

"You better come back here to me." Linda squeezed hs hand tight.

"I promise you, baby. I won't leave you." Danny swore. He tugged Linda over to the couch so they could sit together, "It's going to be okay Linda. I swear." Danny rubbed her back as she curled into him. The two stayed like that until it was time for Danny to leave. After making sure the cabin was secure Danny, Gavrill, Ivan, and Peter left with more of Gavrill's men. Leaving Igor, Natalia, and a team to protect Linda while Danny was gone. No one knew the storm rolling in was a sign of their luck turning sour.


	11. Chapter 11

Linda sat curled up in the chair by the fire watching it crackle. She was worried about Danny. She didn't know what they were going to find or what to expect. She just prayed Danny would be okay. She missed her babies. Sam and Faith might be easier to handle with both her and Danny missing. They were easily calmed. Grace, however, would be the harder one. She'd ask question after question and then probably start to cry. Linda fidgeted with the necklace she wore around her neck. She wished this would all be done and over with.

"You think loudly." Natalia handed Linda a glass of vodka, "Drink. It helps settle the thoughts."

"Thank you." Linda sipped the drink, "Why is Gavrill doing this?" Linda asked.

"Your husband is good man. Gavrill respects him. Sergeant Reagan is in trouble for something he did not do. It not fair. Gavrill is very fair man. No crime Gavrill commits is with no reason. Sergeant Reagan save Gavrill family. Gavrill return favor. Police who do not follow law do no one good. Not Gavrill or Sergeant Reagan. Together they handle problem." Natalia said, "Gavrill is good man. Much like your husband."

"It's very kind of him to help Danny like this. To keep our family safe. To offer me a place to stay." Linda nodded her head, "Thank you very much."

"Of course. Good friends are hard to find in Gavrill's profession." Natalia said.

"In Danny's too." Linda chuckled.

"You are lucky woman Mrs. Reagan." Natalia finished her drink, "You are his stars, moon, and sky. He talk about you often. You are very much loved."

"You are too." Linda smiled warmly.

"Me? No. My love does not love me. Not like the Sergeant love you." Natalia shook her head.

Linda grinned, "Oh but I've seen how Gavrill looks at you. Didn't he spend the last few hours with you before the men went off?" She asked.

"That is not love. That is kindness." Natalia smiled.

"Then kindness in Russia must be different than kindness in America." Linda said, earning a laugh from Natalia, "I think he loves you more than you think he does."

"We shall see." She grinned.

The two women talked for a long while about their men, each woman praying for their significant others safe return.

* * *

After two hours of searching top to bottom, every nook and cranny, even climbing through air ducts, Danny and Gavrill, found nothing. "It's empty. This whole warehouse!" Danny threw his hands in the air. They'd snuck into the warehouse when they knew no one would be there. But he didn't expect it to be empty. There was nothing in the warehouse. Not one piece of evidence that would link O'Malloy or Porter.

"Vozmozhno, my chto-to nashli." One of Gavrill's men said. He held out a piece of paper he thought might be a clue as to what was in the warehouse.

"Chto eto?" Gavrill asked the man to show him.

"Eto adres. Ser, pokhozhe, ofisnoye zdaniye." The man told Gavrill it was an office building address.

"Sergeant. Do you know address?" Gavrill asked Danny.

Danny took a look at the paper, "I don't know this address." He shook his head, "He must have known we were onto him or this is nothing. We have nothing." Danny sighed.

"Not nothing. Just another place to go before home." Gavrill smiled, "Priyekhat'! My idem po etomu adresu. Bud'te gotovy ko vsemu." He told his team to be ready for anything at the address on the scrap paper.

Danny, Gavrill and his men quickly left the warehouse unaware they were on security footage that was being live streamed into O'Malloys office at the address they were headed to. Danny w9uld have been more cautious had he known O'Malloy's plan. If he knew the FBI were closing in after following Jamie and Jackie to the same building Danny would have held Gavrill and his men back. And if he knew that at that very minute his wife along wth Gavrill's team at the cabin and Natalia were compromised he would have rushed to his wife's aid.

* * *

Linda was dozing off when she and Natalia jumped hearing gunfire outside, "Do not worry. You are safe." Igor said to Linda as he loaded his gun, "Natal'ya. Voz'mite missis Reygan v spal'nyu. Vy oba budete tam bezopasneye."

Natalia nodded her head, "Come with me, Mrs. Reagan. Igor say back bedroom safe place to hid."

Linda took a deep breath. If Danny could trust these people then so could she. She ran with Natalia hiding in the closet with the woman who she's started a friendly bond with over the last few hours.

"Who is it?" Linda asked Natalia.

"FBI. Here for you. They must follow after pick up." Natalia sighed, "It okay. You is safe."

"You keep saying that. I'm not sure you understand American safe versus Russian safe." Linda joked.

"Danny Reagan say no hair on head hurt. We hurt no hair on head." Natalia grinned.

The two woman came to a quick stop in conversation as they heard bullets getting much closer and finally hearing glass shattering. Igor did his best to keep the agents away but he was no match for their large guns. He was down within seconds. The two women in the back never had a chance. The closet door was ripped open. There stood Sergeant O'Malloy with a wide grin on his face.

"Just the bait I wanted." He smirked yanking Linda out of the closet first, "I'll take two for the price of one." He grabbed Natalia as well. 

"GET OFF ME!" Linda tried to fight back only to be shoved against a wall.

"I like feisty. That's fun." O'Malloy smiled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Linda yelled.

"Oh, Linda. Don't you realize this will all be over soon? I just need to get Danny behind bars and this all stops. " He twisted Linda's arm behind her back, "Now let's go." He yanked Linda and Natala to his car being sure to knock them both out before they moved an inch so neither woman would remember how to get from point A to point B.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

When Linda woke up, her head was pounding. She was sitting in an office chair wth her hands zip-tied to the arms of the chair. Beside her was Natalia, tied the same way. The two women were alone in the bright office they were in.

"Where are we?" Linda looked around for a clue to help figure it out.

"I not know." Natalia shook her head, "Is quiet for now." She said.

"Danny and Gavrill will find us." Linda nodded her head. She had faith in her husband.

"Gavrill will kill man who take us." Natalia clenched her fists in rage.

"If he hurts us, Danny might too." Linda sighed.

"Ladies!" O'Malloy's loud voice made both women jump, "Good to see you awake." He walked over to Linda while holding a walkie talkie and a tablet, "Do you see this ladies?" He showed them a security video, "That's Sergeant Reagan working with the Russian mob to break into my building." He showed them a security video of Danny, Gavrill and Gavrill's men sneaking into the building, "That's breaking and entering. With the four murders plus an attempted murder and now I have proof he's working with the mob. He'll be easily convicted." He turned to Natalia, "And your boss will go down as well. Video proof of him committing a crime."

"Gavrill razorvet tebya na chasti. Naprav' menya, i ty umresh'." Natalia spat at O'Malloy in Russian. She knew Gavrill wouldn't let him get away with this.

"Why are you doing this?" Linda asked.

Porter walked into the room, "Money is worth so much when you can print it yourself." Porter smiled, "O'Malloy. Deploy your men. They are in."

* * *

While Danny and Gavrill snuck into the building they had no idea their women were being held by O'Malloy and Porter.

"Komanda pervaya. Voz'mite Vostochnoye krylo. Komanda vtoraya. Zapad. Komanda tri s serzhantom Reyganom i ya." Gavrill instructed his teams to split up. Danny and Gavrill took one team with them as they scoured the building.

"Look. Over there." Danny pointed to where they saw two figures rifling through papers in one of the offices.

"Prover'te eto." Gavrill told his men to check to see who it was.

Gavrill and Danny split up on either side of the door, "Go on three. One. Two. Three." Danny counted before kicking it open.

"Nikto ne dvizhetsya!" Gavrill yelled for them to stop moving.

"Freeze!" Danny hollered.

"NYPD!" Both of the people in the room yelled back.

"Don't move!" The woman shouted.

"Drop your weapons!" The man yelled.

"Jamie!? Beaz!?" Danny shined his flashlight on the two people in the room, "Gavrill. It's my brother. It's okay." He holstered his gun.

"Danny?!" Jamie and Beaz both lowered their guns, "What the Hell are you doing here?!" Jamie asked his big brother.

"I could ask you the same thing." Danny said.

"Opustite oruzhiye." Gavrill told his men to lower their weapons.

"Followed a lead that said this is O'Malloy's building. Thought we could find some records in here or something to clear your name." Jamie explained.

"Same here." Danny nodded his head, "Gavrill. This is my brother Detective Jamie Reagan. My former partner Detective Maria Beaz."

"Is pleasure to meet you." Gavrill shook their hands, "Apologize for scare. We think enemy."

"Us too." Beaz shook Gavrill's hand.

"There's nothing really in here Danny. Just some papers on the disability fund but it doesn't show anything fishy. And nothing to help clear you." Jamie said.

"Then let's see what we can find somewhere else. Our Intel says the fifth floor has been blocked off for a while. I think that's where he's keeping anything important." Danny said, "Come on." 

"Working with the mob now?" Beaz asked, following Danny out of the room.

"Trust is a rare commodity these days." Danny replied.

The team quickly left the room moving upstairs as they went. Clearing three more floors and finding nothing they finally thought they were onto something when they saw lights on in a back office. On the fifth floor. Just as the Russians had expected. They didn't realize they were being led right into a trap.

* * *

Porter was sitting on the edge of a desk when he saw shadows out of the corner of his eye, "I'll be right back." He grinned evilly.

Linda tried to see behind her but couldn't quite turn her neck around enough to see what was going on. Both women jumped when they heard gunfire and screaming from outside the room. O'Malloy was the first to enter the room slamming the door shut. He kept his gun trained on the two women he held captive.

Outside the room, Linda heard Danny's voice, "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Linda let out a sigh of relief. He was here. Danny was going to save her. Everything would be okay.

"THERE'S NO WAY OUT!!" Jamie shouted.

"THERE IS ALWAYS A WAY OUT!" Porter yelled.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON OR I'LL SHOOT!" Beaz hollered.

"UBEDITES'! LYUBYYe SREDSTVA NEOBKHODIMO!" Gavrill ordered his men to take out Porter.

Shots were fired in all directions. One narrowly missing Jamie's shoulder. Another hitting Beaz in the vest on the side. One that would have hit Danny if Gavrill didn't push him out of the way and behind a desk to take cover. Gavrill's men shot back at Porter. Three shots in the chest, was all it took to knock Porter to the ground.

"Find O'Malloy!" Danny shouted.

The mixed team of mob and NYPD searched the floor. Danny and Gavrill caught sight of the office in back where Linda and Natalia were being held by O'Malloy. Danny's heart stopped seeing O'Malloy with his gun pointed at Linda.

"That bastard!" Danny rushed towards the door with Gavrill at his side. The two men rushed into the room, "Let them go!" Danny yelled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." O'Malloy said, pressing his gun to Linda's head, "You're too late. I called this in as a hostage situation. See not only are you here with a gun. The Russians are here too. And your poor helpless wife you kidnapped and held at gunpoint. The two NYPD Detectives was a bonus. But you see Detective. I have all these men as well as more hostages that you will kill." O'Malloy turned the tablet to show Danny a video of ESU officers, FBI agents, and NYPD tied up in a basement room. Danny recognized some of the officers as the ones that went missing from the first attack when Porter was freed, "Right now, the FBI think's you've snapped. You killed four agents and wounded an officer. Now you're holding us all hostage and will kill everyone inside this building." O'Malloy had four of his men behind quickly walk up behind Danny and Gavrill, stripping them of their weapons.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny asked as Beaz and Jamie were brought into the room. Their weapons were gone and their hands cuffed behind their backs.

"Because a Reagan will make the front page news. My friend escaping will quickly be forgotten. Although since he's dead I guess I get his operation now. I can print all the money I could ever want. And after the many years, I've given to the NYPD I deserve more than just a stupid plaque or award. I deserve so much more." O'Malloy said. He held up a walkie talkie, "He's in here! He's going to shoot me! There are no demands! Everyone is dead! Help!" O'Malloy turned his own gun on himself shooting his leg, "He shot me! The bastard shot an unarmed cop! Send in ESU. Danny Reagan is killing the hostages! Please! No! Oh God!" O'Malloy shot into the air over the radio then shot the walkie-talkie so they couldn't talk back, "Cuff them." He threw two sets of cuffs to the officers that had shoved Beaz and Jamie to the ground. Gavrill's men had been lucky enough to slip away knowing they had to find a way to get to their boss and Natalia.

"Are you okay? He asked Linda. She nodded her head but didn't speak. She didn't trust her voice not to break. Danny didn't fight as he was handcuffed knowing if he fought it would risk Linda being hurt. He let Gavrill put him in front of a window. Gavrill was pushed next to Danny, "What's your plan now?" Danny asked O'Malloy.

"Kill you and everyone here. A murder-suicide." O'Malloy grinned, "After all, you shot your wife. The mother of your children. You just couldn't live with what you'd done." He said pointing the gun at Linda's head. Linda looked over at Danny not able to do anything but sit there while a madman held a gun to her head. The sirens from outside were getting louder. Spotlights shined through the windows. Danny knew NYPD and FBI were on here. He knew they had to already be in the building or ready to enter.

"Please. Don't hurt her." Danny begged for his wife's life.

"But you've already killed the other hostages." O'Malloy showed Danny footage on his tablet of Slyvinski shooting the officers downstairs, "It's her turn next."

"Ty bol'noy ublyudok. Vam eto nikogda ne udastsya." Gavrill shook his head telling O'Malloy he'd never get away with this. He just needed to stall for a few more moments for his men to get into place.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." Danny said, "Leave my wife alone."

"I don't think you know just how powerful I am Sergeant." O'Malloy cocked his gun.

"Please." Danny begged. His eyes locked with his wifes as he spoke, "Please don't hurt my family." Danny said. Linda automatically reacted to the one key phrase they'd always had for safety. She ducked her head as O'Malloy was shot by one of Gavrill's men who was closing in on the office. It felt like an eternity by the time O'Malloy fell to the ground to when Gavrill's men were in the room setting everyone free. They grabbed the key's from Gavrill's belt and used their pocket knives to cut the zip ties.

"Ser, nam nuzhno idti! Teper'! Oni v zdanii! U nikh yest' bol'shiye pushki, i oni berut kogo-to, kogo oni vidyat! My dolzhny idti!" Ivan told Gavrill while Peter worked on cutting Linda and Natalia's zip ties then securing an injured O'Malloy to the office chair. Once he was sufficiently tied up Peter and some of Gavrill's men pushed him out of the room and into another one where he was surprised to see Slyvinski knocked out and tied up on the floor. The Russians had gotten to him. FBI Swat was already on their way into the building. Frank had tried to hold them off but this was a federal matter and Frank's opinion counted for nothing.

"Sergeant. We have to go." Gavrill said, "They is come for you."

Danny shook his head, "I have the evidence now." Danny held up Jamie's phone where he'd recoreded the entire event.

"They will shoot you." Gavrill stressed.

"I have to clear my name. I can't keep running. They won't shoot three cops." Danny said, "Thank you. For all of your help. But I have to get this to them. I have to clear this all up." Danny shook Gavrill's hand, "Thank you for keeping my family safe."

"Then this is where we part. Good luck, my friend." Gavrill pulled Natalia into his arms befoe running off to get out of the building without getting caught by the FBI.

"Danny." Linda looked over to her husband, "What now?" She asked.

Jamie stood with Beaz beside him, "We have nothing to fire back at them. What do we do?"

Danny walked over to his wife. He put his arms around her, "It's going to be okay." Danny used Jamie's phone to call his father, "Dad!" 

Frank picked up on the first ring, "Jamie?!" Frank yelled, "Danny, where are you!?"

"Fifth floor, back office. Jamie, Beaz, Linda are here too. It was O'Malloy. He set me up!" Danny said, "You have to stop them. They can't come in with shoot to kill orders!" Danny panicked.

"Danny they think it's you. They think you're the one holding hostages." Frank said.

"I have proof it wasn't me! I have O'Malloy on a recording. He spills everything. Dad, you have to stop them." Danny held Linda tight as they heard gunfire get closer and closer.

"Take cover. I'll figure something out." Frank hung the phone up. He prayed his family would come out safe.

Danny put the phone in his pocket, "Okay. They are coming in here and we can't stop it." He said. He kissed Linda's forehead, "There's going to be a lot of noise and a lot of smoke. But it's going to be okay. I promise." He wrapped his arms around Linda who had started shaking, "Everyone take cover." Danny led Linda to the back corner knowing if he hid her under the desk they might shoot before they look to see who is there.

"Danny." Linda whispered in fear. The two crouched down in the corner. Danny pulled her to his chest to protect her as much as he could.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." Danny held her tight as the FBI breached the outer office, "I'm so sorry you got stuck in all this Linda. But I promise it's going to be okay Baby." Danny kissed her lips, "It's okay." He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you." Linda tucked her head down against Danny's chest not knowing what was going to happen.

"I love you more." Danny whispered in her ear trying to remain calm.

"I love you the most." Linda closed her eyes as the glass shattered where she'd been sitting earlier. Danny covered her head as the smoke filled the room, praying his father had been able to get word that there were innocent NYPD detectives and a civilian inside that room. Linda clung tight to Danny as the noise exploded around them. She felt his strong arms surrounding her, protecting her, keeping her safe. Linda knew if they got out of this alive, if she had one scratch on her Danny would blame himself.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Linda Reagan had never experienced anything like being inside a building as a raid was executed. Between the screaming, the flashing light, the smoke, she felt like she couldn't breathe. The smoke filled her lungs causing her to cough hard and gasp for air. Her ears rang as the flashbang exploded loudly. She kept her head buried in her husband's chest and her eyes closed tight. Danny's arms tightened around her as the door was kicked in.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Beaz yelled as she tried to keep her mouth covered.

"NYPD!" Jamie hollered mid-cough from across the room where he'd taken cover.

Danny held his shield in his hand flashing it behind his shoulder refusing to let Linda go until he was sure it was safe, "SERGEANT REAGAN! NYPD!"

Behind him, he heard someone's radio crackle, "BRAVO TEAM! WE GOT 'EM!" Danny kissed the top of his wife's head. He knew that voice, "ANYONE ELSE IN HERE?!" 

Danny shook his head, "NO! IT'S JUST US!" 

"LET'S GO!" Danny stood up keeping Linda in his embrace. He turned to see Sergeant Michaels of the NYPD ESU team as the point person.

"It's okay Linda." Danny looked over at the Sergeant, "Good to see you, Michaels." 

"Likewise. Let's get out of here!" He pointed to the hall, "Down the East stairwell, to the side entrance!"

Danny made sure he didn't let go of Linda as they ran out of the building. Once outside Danny took Linda straight to a waiting ambulance knowing she needed to be treated for the smoke she'd inhaled. He saw his father standing by the communications truck watching the scene unfold. Danny was surprised to see Jack in front of the police barriers keeping the public out of harm's way. Danny rubbed Linda's back slowly as she was given an oxygen mask.

"We want to take you to the ER to get you checked out. You should get a lung x-ray." The paramedic told her. Linda nodded her head knowing they were right.

"I'm coming too." Danny said not wanting to leave her side.

"Sergeant Reagan!" Agent Fawkes from the FBI task force ran over to him, "You'll need to come with us."

"No." Danny shook his head. He pulled the phone from his pocket, "It's all on here. O'Malloy confessed. And it's all recorded. He killed those agents. He killed everyone in that room. Porter paid him to get him out. This was pinned on me so the public focus would be on me not Porter's escape." Danny said, "I'm going with my wife to the hospital." Danny told him.

"Not until we figure this all out." Agent Fawkes tried to grab at Danny who swiftly moved out of the agents reach.

"I'm not going anywhere except the hospital." Danny growled at the agent.

"Excuse me. Are you trying to stop a suspect from receiving medical treatment?" Lieutenant Gromley walked to Danny's side, "Because I gotta say, that doesn't look good for the FBI if their main suspect, who has proof of innocence, is hurt even more because they refused to let him get medical treatment. I know we here in the New York Police Department work a little different than the FBI but we make sure our perps don't die on us before we look at the evidence."

The agent sighed heavily, "Give me the phone and we'll look at it while you are in the hospital. We will have an agent to watch over you so you don't slip away again."

"Just one second." Danny said. He sent a copy of the recording to his father's phone as well as Beaz's for safe keeping in case the FBI messed with the evidance, "There. Now you can have it." Danny handed it over.

"Go on now." Sid told Danny. Danny climbed into the ambulance with his wife knowing that in a few hours the FBI would have no choice but to acknowledge Danny's innocance.

* * *

 

Linda and Danny sat side by side in the hospital bed. Linda had two nebulizer treatments to open her airways while Danny was fine after a bit of oxygen and some rest. They were being held for another hour or so just to make sure their x-rays came out alright. The doctor was particularly concerned with Danny's previous chest injuries. Linda had barely said a word since they were reunited. She felt as if she'd start crying the second she tried to speak. In an effort to stay strong, she stayed silent. Linda closed her eyes as Danny held her close, thinking of anything but what they'd just gone through.

"Sergeant Reagan. You have a visitor." The NYPD guard said letting Agent Fawkes into the room.

"What?" Danny asked rudely. He didn't want to deal with the FBI anymore. He knew he was innocent. He knew they had proof it was O'Malloy and he knew he was clear of all charges. Unless they were here with their tail between their legs. Danny didn't want anything to do with them.

"I am here on behalf of the Federal Bureau of Investigations to tell you all charges have been dropped. You are no longer a suspect in any ongoing murder investigation. We have found proof you were not at the bodega at the time the murders took place nor were you responsible for the other two murdered agents and the wounded NYPD officer. We are sorry for any inconvenience this investigation has caused." Agent Fawkes said not meeting Danny's eyes.

"Sorry?" Danny asked, "You're sorry you almost got my wife killed? That you were the reason someone kidnapped her? That you almost tore my family apart? Sorry? That's the best you got? Get out of here. Don't come back in my city." Danny shook his head in anger.

"Yes, Sir." Agent Fawkes nodded his head before walking out of the room.

Danny set his jaw as he watched the FBI retreat. He rubbed Linda's back in small circles. Danny looked down as she shifted to curl up against his side, "Are you okay?" He asked. Linda nodded her head. She clung tighter to Danny, "Are you sure? You haven't really said much. Are you hurt? Do you want me to page the doctor?"

Linda shook her head, "I'm not hurt. Not really. It-it's fine. I'm fine." She hung her head as tears filled her eyes, "I'm okay." She whispered letting a few tears slip as her voice cracked.

Danny felt his heart break as he watched his wife cry into his chest, "Baby, talk to me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." He tightened his arms around her.

Linda took a deep breath trying to stop her crying. She clenched her fist, balling the blanket up as she tried to calm down. Linda closed her eyes willing her tears to stop, "I love you so much." 

Danny looked down at her, perplexed, "I love you too." He whispered.

"I don't know." Linda said, "It's just a lot and....I feel..." Linda trailed off trying to explain how she felt. She knew she was safe. She wasn't exactly scared but she still felt jittery inside. Like the adrenaline hadn't worn off yet but she was too exhausted to be excited and happy, "I everything and I just...I don't know why it's coming out as crying." She said honestly, "I'm not scared. I'm not hurt. I'm just a lot at once and it's too much." Linda knew she probably wasn't making much sense but she didn't know how else to explain the millions of thoughts and feelings she was having at the moment. It was as if everything paused inside that room. Now it was finally catching up to her.

Danny, the amazing husband he always was, just held her tighter, stroked her hair, rubbed her back, pressed kisses to the top of her head, tucked the blanket around the two of them, whispered his undying love for his wife, and continued to comfort her in any way he possibly could. Not once batting an eye at the fact that his wife was a mess and she had no idea why. He took it in stride. Making sure she knew she was safe and loved no matter what she was feeling at the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

By the time Linda and Danny were home that night it was past midnight. Erin had stayed at the Reagan house with Sean and Kathleen to help keep an eye on the kids. When Linda and Danny got home Kathleen took a sleeping Maddie back to her house where Jack was waiting for her. Sean was in the guest room asleep with Charlie and Erin left for her condo after getting word Linda and Danny were on their way home followed shortly by Frank. Linda still hadn't said much to anyone. Not even Danny.

After checking on the kids, Linda went to take a hot shower. Linda stood under the shower spray hoping it would help relax her. She felt like her skin was crawling. She couldn't tell if it was her tears or the shower spray running down her face but it didn't matter. She knew she had started crying again. She hated that she couldn't control it. Linda slid down the wall of the shower sitting under the hot spray letting herself cry out her emotions. She grew angry with herself for not being able to control her tears better. For not being able to stay strong. She was scared Danny would see her and be worried. She was mad at everyone involved in the case that ever questioned Danny's innocence. She was frustrated with her husband for not telling her he was working with the mob to clear his name. She was scared of what could have happened. How close they came to being killed by trigger-happy FBI agents. She was so relieved to be home with her children. Happy that neither her or Danny were seriously hurt. She felt lucky that this didn't end in bullets and blood. Linda sat in the shower until the water ran cold. She stayed in the shower until she sprouted goosebumps on her arms and legs from the icy water. She turned off the tap, quickly drying off and changing into a pair of warm fleece pajamas. She walked out of the bathroom, not saying a word to Danny, who was sitting on the corner of their bed, as she walked out of the room to check on the kids again.

Danny frowned as he watched Linda walk by him. But he needed a shower too and knew she was going to check on the kids. He let it go hoping she'd feel better after making sure they were okay. He felt so much guilt for putting Linda through this. For making her worry and scared. Danny flinched when the icy water hit his skin. He didn't realize she'd used up the hot water. He didn't care. He probably deserved an ice cold shower. He'd scared his wife so badly she was having a hard time processing what happened. Linda just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the FBI could think Danny was a murderer. That good cops they'd all once trusted turned on them. Danny sighed. He didn't know what he could do to help Linda but he was prepared to do whatever she needed of him.

Danny stepped out of the shower expecting Linda to be in bed. He was surprised to not see her there. Instead, she was in Sam's room. He'd woken up when she tiptoed in there to check on him. The two were cuddled close together in his big boy bed while she read to him.

" _Now when you go to Popperville, be sure to go down in the cellar of the new town hall. There they'll be, Mike Mulligan and Mary Anne...Mike in his rocking chair smoking his pipe, and Mary Anne beside him, warming up the meetings in the new town hall_." Linda read softly from the book " _Mike Mulligan and his Steam Shovel"_.

"Mommy again." Sam whined.

"Close your eyes. Shhhh." Linda stroked his hair, "No more stories. It's time for sleep. I'll lay with you until you fall asleep." She cooed.

"Wuv you Mommy." Sam cuddled his stuffed Chase the Police Pup in his arms.

"I love you too." Linda kissed his cheek. She smiled as she watched him drift off to sleep. He looked so much like Danny. Linda didn't realize Danny was standing in the doorway watching her and Sam. She stayed true to her word. Staying beside Sam until he was fast asleep. Linda carefully tucked him into bed before turning to walk out of the room. She smiled seeing Danny standing there, "I missed them so much." She whispered, her voice wavering as she spoke.

Danny walked into the room, taking Linda in his arms, "Me too."

Linda hugged her husband tight, "I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to them." Linda swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Nothing's going to happen to them. Our kids are safe. They are healthy. They are amazing. They are going to be just fine." Danny whispered.

"Daddy?" Sam rolled over, waking up when he heard voices again.

Danny walked over to Sam's bed, "It's okay Sammie. Go back to sleep. Daddy just wanted to give you a hug and kiss goodnight." 

"Mommy sad." Sam told his father.

"It's okay. Mommy's just tired." Linda sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mommy did crying. I woked up. We read a thory. Mommy happy now." Sam said.

"You did a good job of cuddling Mommy to make her happy." Danny said, "Just like Daddy taught you right? We take care of Mommy and your sisters."

"Dat's cause I'm your wookie." Sam grinned.

"That's right. Daddy's little rookie." Danny kissed his son's cheek, "Now a good police officer gets a good nights sleep."

"We love you." Linda smiled down at Sam.

"Wuv you Mommy. Wuv you Daddy." Sam yawned before rolling back over and closing his eyes.

Linda kissed the top of his head before she and Danny snuck out of Sam's bedroom. Leaving the door open just a crack. Danny slipped his arms around Linda's waist, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked knowing asking if she was okay wasn't the right question for the moment.

"Not right now." Linda responded. She put her head on Danny's shoulder content to just stay in his arms where time stood still. The only place she felt any sense of peace. The place she felt the most safe. The one place she never wanted to leave.

 


	15. Chapter 15

The following morning the kids went off to school like any other day. Danny and Linda didn't want to disrupt their routine more than it had to be. Linda sat at the counter in the kitchen. Frank had gone off to work early that morning to handle most of the paperwork involving Danny's case and wrapping things up with the FBI director. Danny and Linda would have to go in later to sign papers but they had the day to themselves. Jack was off work that Friday and kept Maddie with him while Sean dropped Charlie at daycare so his parents wouldn't have to babysit.

Danny walked up behind Linda sliding his arms around her neck. He felt guilty that she was having a hard time with everything. Danny pressed a soft kiss to her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder, "You hungry? You didn't eat breakfast." He said softly.

"I've had a coffee and half of Faith's bagel." Linda said.

"That's not a real breakfast." Danny held her close.

"I'm not really hungry anyway." Linda held Danny's arms he'd wrapped around her, "You know, I never imagined someone would think you'd be capable of something so horrible as killing two federal agents. It never occurred to me that anyone could see you as that type of person." Linda sighed, "It's so hard to understand how anyone could see you. How you treat others and come to the conclusion that you could murder someone. That you'd turn into a cop who broke the law. That you would take a bribe from someone. I don't get it." Linda shook her head.

"I think it's more about who they think they can throw blame on and get people talking about it so they don't look elsewhere." Danny said.

"I've heard it, a thousand and one times. How could I be married to you? From the day I married you to every time you've ever been in the hospital or I've been hurt or something has happened. People always ask, how could I stay married to you. Why would I want to be married to a cop who can't seem to stay out of danger? Who has risked his life more than once to save others? And it's so simple for me to answer but when I do people look at me like I grew another head. I love you. There's nothing in the world that I can think of that would ever push us apart because everything that has ever come between us has just pushed us closer together. We might have had a hard time getting to that point but we always emerge stronger together than we ever were before." Linda softly rambled, "We've seen each other at our worst. You've seen me wanting to die and I've seen you beaten up and angry. And it never fails that no matter what we see, in ourselves or each other, I know that no matter what I could do or say. You still love me." Danny squeezed Linda tighter as she spoke, "I just can't wrap my head around someone thinking you are a murderer."

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Danny asked, "That the feds think I could kill someone?"

"Sort-of." Linda sighed, "But also that it was like they thought you were a danger to the kids and me." Linda explained, "We've hurt each other. Of course. We've been together for over half our lives. We've screwed up and hurt each other a lot. But not like they think. Not like they were trying to insinuate. And, I guess it just really bothers me that anyone could look at you and see a husband who hits his wife or a father who beats his children."

"I'd never..." Danny started to speak but was quickly interrupted.

"I know. And I'd never, ever, think it. And it hurts that anyone could look at you and think you're any less of an amazing husband and father who loves, cares, and protects his family at all costs. No matter what. Even when it's appeasing the girls with monster spray or making sure Sam knows it's just the wind outside his window." Linda said, "Or making sure if I have a nightmare you're there to hold me until I fall back asleep and when you can't be home you do the best you can over the phone even if it means you let me facetime you while you're at your desk until I'm asleep with the phone on your pillow so I can fall asleep with your face being the last thing I see." Linda smiled.

"I love you. I've always loved you. From the moment I first looked into your eyes. I knew I'd never find anyone that could compare to you. When I first held you in my arms, I knew there was no one that would fit more perfectly than you. When I first kissed your lips, I knew there was no one I'd love more than you. Prom night, when we first made love I knew I was going to marry you. That I wanted you beside me for the rest of my life. And when I asked you to marry me and you said yes I knew I was the luckiest person in the world because somehow you were in love with me. Every day since, I've thanked God for you. You are by far the greatest thing in my life." Danny nuzzled Linda's neck, pressing his lips aginst her skin as he spoke softly, "I love you so much, Linda. And I have so much to make up for. I honestly don't have any idea how you still stand beside me even when I've been the cause of things that have hurt you so badly."

Linda tilted her head trying to look over her shoulder at Danny, "Because you're not the reason. You've never done anything to hurt me like that. You've never told anyone to hurt me. You've always done your best to protect me, keep me safe, love me." Linda said softly.

"It doesn't seem like my best is enough." Danny sighed guiltily.

"If it wasn't enough I'd have been dead a long time ago." Linda said honestly, "No matter what the situation. There has never been a moment when I ever doubted you'd show up. Never has there been a time where I've ever thought that you weren't capable of coming to me. Saving me. Rescuing me. And that's not a recent development in our relationship." Linda said, "Do you remember when we were in high school? And we went to that party?" Linda asked, "I went with...oh what was her name....I forgot..." Linda sighed, "But I remember she ditched me to go make out with her boyfriend or something and that guy kept hitting on me and you stopped him. Then helped me find my friend, Caroline! That's her name! You helped me try to find her at the party and she went off with her boyfriend and then you walked me home. You kissed my cheek and asked me out on a real date."

"And the rest is wonderful, amazing, history of loving you." Danny grinned.

"And ever since that day I've known that no matter what I always had someone who loved me enough to keep me safe." Linda smiled, "That hasn't changed. No matter what has happened or will happen. I know, without a doubt, you'll be there." Linda turned her head to kiss her husband's lips, "Even when I'm moody or depressed or not myself. I know that while it might be hard for you to handle and understand that you'll do the best you can to help me. To do whatever it is I need you to do at that moment. Like when I hear a noise at night and ask you to go check it out because I'm freaked out and can't get back to sleep even if you just got into bed. You still do it, no questions asked because you know that's what I need. Or when I feel sad and worthless, you automatically hold me tight letting me cry if that's what I need or just let me doze in your arms. Or when I just really need a hug from my husband because I'm not feeling loved even though I know I am. Your arms are readily available to hug me tight. You're always there. You're always around when I need you. Even when I don't need you. When I just want you. You're there." Linda said, "You have nothing to make up for. You're guilty of nothing but loving and protecting me from everything we've ever been through. You have hurt me in the past but I've hurt you too. And it's different. And I think we've both done enough apologizing and making up for those things. You've done nothing wrong, Danny. Nothing that has happened was your fault. All you've ever done is try to keep me safe and make me feel loved. I don't think you need to apologize for that." Linda kissed her husband slowly.

"I love you." Danny leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you more." Linda sighed in content.

"I love you the most." Danny kissed the tip of her nose, "God, how I love you." Danny kissed her again.

The two spent their morning taking their share of turns doting on the other one. Lunch time rolled around and Danny ordered sandwiches so neither one would have to move far from their spot they had claimed on the couch earlier that morning. They stopped by One-Police-Plaza after lunch to sign their statements and finish any lingering paperwork. Danny was given the weekend off letting hm take a three-day-weekend to be back to work early Monday morning. That evening was spent with a request to have all their children and grandchildren over for dinner. Jack nor Sean ever denied a hot meal cooked by their mother. Linda wasn't surprised when they'd both texted back they'd be there. Danny sat in the kitchen watching Linda cook, making small talk while she puttered around the kitchen. He started at her lovingly while she prepared dinner for her family. Frank had called and said he was working late but Linda had the feeling that Frank didn't want to intrude on Danny and Linda spending time with their kids. They never minded Frank's company but something about his tone of voice suggested he was letting them have some family time without him around. Linda still made Frank a plate before anyone else made theirs. Knowing both her older boys and Danny would eat every last bite if they had the chance. Linda and Danny spent the night with their family, thankful for every day they were able to be together. Thankful for all the moments in their lives they were a part of. Knowing that one day this wouldn't be so common. Praying that day would be far away.


	16. Chapter 16

Sunday dinner came all too quick for Linda who was happy to have Danny home for the weekend with the kids. They'd planned out the twins sixth birthday party. Sam wanted a police party while Faith wanted princesses. Linda settled on making them each their own smaller cake instead of one large one. After dinner, Jamie and Margaret did the dishes together while Danny and Linda got the kids ready for bed. 

Frank walked into the kitchen closing the door behind him, "When are you planning on telling the family?" He asked.

Margaret jumped slightly not hearing him enter the room, "What?!" She asked innocently.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Jamie asked.

"When do you plan on telling everyone your expecting?" Frank smiled. He watched as both Margaret and Jamie looked confused as neither one told Frank or anyone else they found out Margaret was pregnant. She'd been able to hide it so far. She hadn't wanted to say anything until closer to twelve weeks. She had a history of miscarriages and didn't want to get hopes up prematurely. But today marked week twelve. When she and Jamie got up for church that morning he had asked if they were gong to tell the family or wait another week. Margaret hadn't really answered saying they'd see how the day went, "You haven't had a glass of wine or even a sip of alcohol in weeks. And tonight Jamie's hand has been on your stomach off and on through dinner."

"There's too many detectives in this family." Margaret smiled.

"If it's a boy, it will just add one more to the family ranks." Jamie grinned.

"Or if it's a girl. Who knows maybe if it's a he, he will want to be a nurse or doctor?" Margaret said.

"Of course." Jamie kissed her cheek.

"I wanted to wait for the first trimester to be done with. This is week twelve." Margaret said.

Just then Danny and Linda walked into the room, "Week twelve for what?" Danny asked.

It took Linda less than thirty seconds to understand what was gong on, "Oh my God!" She smiled wide, "Really?!"

"What?!" Danny asked not getting it.

Margaret bit her lip and looked over at Jamie, "I'm pregnant." She smiled.

"Woah! Congratulations!" Danny hugged Jamie, "Nice job Harvard!"

"You're twelve weeks?!" Linda hugged Margaret tight.

"Congratulations!" Frank smiled wide, "More grandbabies to spoil." 

"Who's pregnant?" Erin asked walking into the room last.

"Margaret." Linda beamed.

"Congrats!" Erin said happily.

"That's great Uncle Jamie!" Sean said.

"Congratulations!" Jack hugged his Uncle.

"Awesome!" Kathleen bounced on her heels in excitement.

"That's really cool Uncle Jaimie." Nicky smiled wide.

"We're really excited." Jamie said.

"When are you due?" Erin asked them.

"September first." Margaret said, "It's going to be a long summer." She laughed.

"I got lucky on that one. Sean and Jack were early enough in the summer that it wasn't too bad out and the twins were early but the part of the summer I was pregnant with them I wasn't in my third trimester so I was able to handle it." Linda said.

"I had Nicky in November and that summer wasn't too bad." Erin said.

"I can't wait for a new baby to play with." Kathleen smiled, "They are just so cute when they are little."

"Maddie is still little." Danny grinned.

"She's going to be one soon!" Kathleen said, "She's so big."

"Oh please. Try having an almost three-year-old." Sean said.

"Time flies by." Linda mused as Danny wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It really goes so fast." Danny nodded his head in agreement with his wife.

"So when is the wedding?" Erin asked.

"Uh...well...We haven't really...uh..." Jamie stumbled.

"Oh! I just assumed because she was pregnant and all. But uh..okay...wow." Erin blushed, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Margaret smiled, "We just wanted to deal with one thing at a time, but it's something that will happen we just don't know the details and it's not official yet."

"I mean, I have a plan I just haven't really done it yet." Jamie said, "It's just....uh..we've been busy." 

After an awkward pause, Frank cleared his throat, "Well I'd say this calls for a celebratory drink." He smiled pulling a bottle of scotch off the shelf. Frank poured everyone a small drink except of course Margaret who opted for a glass of water while they toasted to the newest baby Reagan.

* * *

Later that night Linda was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom while she changed into her pajamas. She wondered what it would be like to be pregnant again. Linda traced her finger of the small scars from her hysterectomy years ago. It felt like so long ago that she'd carried the twins. Yet she still felt like they were so little. Linda almost couldn't believe it had been six years ago that she'd had them in the midst of a winter storm. Linda smoothed her hands over her belly and sighed. There was just something about being pregnant she missed. 

"You okay?" Danny asked softly so as not to scare her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." Linda tugged her shirt down over her stomach, "Just thinking."

Danny walked over to their dresser putting his wallet on top next to his shield, "About what?" He probed. When he'd walked in the room he didn't expect to see Linda with her shirt halfway up staring at her stomach. He watched for a moment before asking if she was alright.

"Babies." Linda sighed.

"You always were the most beautiful pregnant woman I'd ever seen." Danny smiled.

"You say that now that I'm not hormonal and blaming you for making me pregnant." Linda grinned.

"First, you still blame me for the twins." He teased, "Second..." Danny took his wife's hand, "I told you plenty of times when you were pregnant with the boys and with the twins how beautiful you were. How amazing and strong you were for carrying them. Especially with how traumatic the twins birth was."

"I know." Linda squeezed his hand, "Do you ever think about having another one?" Linda asked.

Danny wasn't sure where Linda was headed with her question, "Sometimes. But it's not really a possibility. It's more just thinking about how big the twins are getting and how much I miss having our own babies. But having our grandchildren makes up for not having any more of our own babies." Danny tugged Linda closer so he could put his hands on her hips.

"I was just thinking about it. Being pregnant again. Going through it all over again. I miss it, but I also don't miss it." Linda said, "I miss having a baby. Feeling that weird but amazing feeling when they kick. But I don't miss the spit up and colic and sleepless nights. I get enough with Charlie and Maddie." Linda grinned.

"And now we'll have another little one around on Sundays." Danny smiled.

"I know. I feel so old." Linda frowned, "Our babies are having babies and our littles ones are going to be six. And on top of that our oldest grandchild is going to be three. They are too big. They are all too big. Can't they just be little for a little longer? I still weigh more now than I did before I had the twins. Can't that be baby weight if they stay babies for a little longer?" Linda joked.

"Jack is an amazing man. He is such a supportive husband and father. He reminds me so much of Joe sometimes. And then other times I see myself in him. Sean is incredible. He's raising Charlie on his own. Doesn't ask for help unless he really needs it. You babysit but when you don't feel well or are busy he drops Charlie at daycare no questions asked without complaint about paying for an extra day. He's a better father than I could have ever imagined I would ever be. I know there's no way I could have raised a child on my own the way he's doing. It's astonishing." Danny said, "Our little Grace. She's so sweet and full of love. I firmly believe in nurture over nature because when I see Grace I see you. She's full of fire some days and ice on others. She strong, like her mother. She's so smart. And she loves with her whole heart, just like you. She's daddy's little girl and that won't ever change. And Faith. She's perfect. She is so curious and wants to learn everything she can. She thinks quickly and takes an educated guess when she doesn't know the answer. She falls down often but she doesn't let that stop her. She's determined to figure things out. And then we have Sam. Who is loves his mommy so much. He might have a harder time getting his words out but they are there. And what he can't say he shows. It's those times when he holds my pinky finger tight because he wants my attention but knows I'm doing something else. Or when he climbs into our bed in the middle of the night because he's scared and can't say why. He's going to have some obstacles ahead of him but I have so much faith that because he works so hard in speech therapy that he will do just fine. Our children are wonderful, amazing, perfect, loving, caring, strong, and smart children. And that's because you raised them that way. You showed them how to be all those things and more. They are getting big but they are becoming the wonderful amazing adults and children we'd always wanted them to be." Danny smiled, "As for your weight or how you look, I've never seen a more beautiful woman in the world. And if you are happy and healthy then that is all I care about. Neither one of us looks like we did six years ago. God knows I sure don't. I wouldn't expect anything more from you." Danny kissed his wife sweetly.

"How is it you can always say something that worms it's way right to my heart?" Linda said getting emotional after what Danny said.

"Because I love you so much I know every part of you." Danny kissed her slowly, "But it could also be that I know the path to your heart just as you know how to get to mine. All I have to do is tell you the truth and tell you how I feel about you. And all you have to do is look at me with those gorgeous eyes of yours." Danny flirted.

Linda smiled, "I love you."

"I love you more." Danny kissed her again.

"I love you the most." Linda pulled his hand leading him to their bed, "Seeing as how I can't get pregnant we should take advantage of that situation." Linda said before tugging Danny onto the bed beside her. The night was spent with the two of them wrapped in each other only parting when Sam woke up crying for Mommy at two in the morning because the wind whistled outside his window.

After twenty minutes of Linda being in his room, Danny found her asleep on the floor next to his bed with his hand draped down holding his Mommy's. Danny would have left Linda there if he thought she was comfortable. But using a stuffed pig as a pillow and no blanket, on the rough ground Danny knew Linda would wake up with a crick in her neck. He carefully extracted his sleeping wife and put her to bed before spooning up behind her thanking God that he was one of the luckiest men in the world that had the good fortune of sleeping beside his beautiful wife every night of the week.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Two uneventful weeks went by for the Reagan family. During which, Jamie and Margaret were quietly engaged. The twins celebrated their sixth birthday, filled with love and fun with friends and family. When Kathleen's birthday came around in March, Jack had surprised her with a small family trip, just them and Maddie to Boston to visit her family for a long weekend. Danny's birthday came in the midst of a rain storm that kept the Reagan family apart while they were stuck working extra shifts, or just stuck inside. Charlie had caught an ear infection keeping Sean home from his father's party, while Jack worked an extra tour and Kathleen had a final she had to study for. Grace had a bad day at school and went to bed early while Sam and Faith kept arguing over who was going to draw Daddy the best birthday card  _ever_. Neither child was happy when they were told both their birthday cards were wonderful. Danny worked late due to an officer getting hurt on the job. By the time he got home Linda was sound asleep in their bed. Danny could tell from when he talked to her a few hours earlier, it had been a rotten day for everyone. He didn't dare wake her. Instead, he slipped into bed smiling when Linda instinctively rolled over to put her head on his shoulder. Taking the whispered 'I love you, happy birthday' as the best gift he could possibly imagine. Maddie's birthday fell close to Easter this year. The whole family got together to celebrate her first birthday. Danny and Linda spoiled her with gifts. Jack had gone shopping on his own without Kathleen and ended up buying everything Elmo related he could find. It was the only show that kept Maddie's attention. She loved anything with Elmo. For Mother's day that year, Kathleen, Margaret, Linda, and Erin were sent out for a day at the spa, then treated to dinner at the Palm. Finally, Spring blossomed bringing with it Charlie's third birthday and another Reagan wedding.

Jamie and Margaret opted to have a small private wedding and do a large celebration after the baby was born. Margaret didn't like being the center of attention and being able to do it when she wasn't pregnant was definitely the selling point for her. A small group of close friends and the Reagan's gathered at Danny and Linda's house for the wedding. No one expected Margaret to faint as the day was winding down. Linda, Kathleen, and Margaret were in the kitchen while the men were outside cleaning up the yard that had been filled with toys the kids had taken out to play with when Margaret asked Linda for a glass of ice water. She said the baby hadn't been moving as much today but it was a warm spring day and she'd been on her feet all day. She felt like she was exhausted.

"Here." Linda handed her the glass, "You sure you feel okay otherwise?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure it's just from being on my feet." Margaret sighed heavily.

Linda frowned. The color had gone from Margaret's face, "Why don't you sit on the couch where you can put your feet up." Linda suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Margaret nodded her head. She stood up from the stool she'd been sitting on. The second her feet hit the floor she felt like she was spinning. She clutched her stomach, "Somethings wrong." She winced in pain as she dropped to the floor. The glass smashing out of her hand.

Linda rushed to catch her new sister-in-law, "Get Jamie!" She ordered Kathleen.

Kathleen ran out the back door to tell Jamie what happened while Linda called nine-one-one. Jamie rushed into the kitchen, "What happened? Is she okay? What about the baby?"

"She fainted. I think she's dehydrated. The ambulance is on its way. Watch the glass." Linda said, "Danny, get me my first aid kit under the sink." Without another word, Danny quickly handed his wife the bag. Linda took her stethoscope out to listen to Margaret's belly to try and listen for the baby, "I can hear the baby's heartbeat. I think she just overdid it today. Too much outside and standing." Linda said.

Margaret groaned in pain before opening her eyes, "What happened?" 

Jamie dropped to his knees beside her head, "You okay? Are you hurt? You passed out."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Margaret tried to sit up but Linda stopped her.

"You're not getting back up. Not right now." Linda shook her head, "An ambulance is on its way." 

"It's here!" Jack called from the front door where he was waiting for it.

"I don't need that. I'm okay. Really. Just need a nap or something." Margaret argued.

"Linda." Jamie looked to his sister-in-law not knowing what to do. He didn't want Margaret to be upset but he wanted to make sure his wife and baby were okay.

"Look, just go to the ER for a quick trip. I can hear the baby's heartbeat but I don't have an ultrasound so I can't see anything. If your blood pressure dropped or your sugar or you're just dehydrated they will be able to do something so you feel better. I can't give you an IV here. Everyone feels better after a bag of fluids. I used to hook Danny up to one when he drank too much then had to be ready for an early tour when we were younger." Linda said not realizing she just outed one of Danny's long kept secrets of drinking while fresh out of the academy.

"Linda!" Danny gasped.

"You did what?!" Jamie asked.

"How often did you do this?" Frank asked his son.

"It was twenty some odd years ago. But even still. IV bags are good for anyone." Linda shook her head, "Just go get checked out. If it's nothing you'll be home in a few hours." 

"I'm a nurse. I'm fine. I promise." Margaret hated going to the ER if she didn't really have to.

"And I'm a trauma nurse with more years on the job than you and I'm telling you to get checked out. If not for you, for the baby." Linda said leaving no room for argument.

Margaret sighed, "Fine but this is not how I imagined spending the rest of my wedding night."

"Think of it as good luck." Danny said, "Linda and I spent our wedding night in the ER too."

"That's right. I almost forgot about that." Frank grinned.

"You did?" Margaret asked.

"We drove off after the reception and got into a car accident. It was minor but the glass shattered and I needed stitches." Linda said.

"It's a twisted Reagan tradition. Mary and I were in the ER with food poisoning the night of our wedding." Frank stated.

"I went in the middle of the night on our wedding. It was heartburn but I was pregnant and it freaked me out to feel my chest burning like that." Kathleen grinned.

"I didn't have that experience." Erin mused.

"Maybe it's a Reagan men thing." Linda shrugged her shoulders as the paramedics helped Margaret onto the stretcher they'd brought in the house, "Danny and I will follow so you have a ride home."

"We will?" Danny asked.

"Yes. We will." Linda rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Thanks." Jamie followed the paramedics out of the house concerned for his new wife hoping everything would be okay.

Two hours later and it was confirmed she was dehydrated and had pushed herself too much. Prompting Jamie to start worrying about her working until August like they'd planned. He didn't want her on her feet for twelve-hour shifts or working too hard. It took almost twice as long as the ER visit to calm Jamie down enough to take Margaret home and get some rest.

Once Jamie and Margaret were home and the house was cleaned up from the small wedding Linda sat down on the couch with her feet in Danny's lap. He'd been sitting on the couch texting Jamie trying to get his brother to relax and enjoy the rest of the night.

Danny looked over at Linda, "He's a mess. I guess Margaret fell asleep and now he's freaking out because he can't find the baby's heartbeat with the stethoscope you let him borrow."

"Tell him lower on her belly to the left and to push a bit. He can't just let it lay on top of the belly and it doesn't sound like a thump-thump. It's more like a woosh sound and a lot faster than his heartbeat would be." Linda wiggled her toes silently asking for her feet to be rubbed.

Danny sent what Linda said to Jamie then told his little brother to call if he needed something but they both should spend some time with their wives, "I don't think I've ever seen Jamie be that scared." Danny started rubbing Linda's feet for her.

"Me either." Linda said, "But she's carrying his child. She's his wife. He's going to be more worried about her than anyone else." 

"Yeah. I just hope this is the only scary part of her pregnancy for him." Danny frowned thinking back on the twins birth.

"Me too." Linda sighed.

"You know I think about when you had the twins." Danny said softly, "And how I was terrified I was going to lose you or them or one of them or all of you. And you just..you just handled it. You took care of everything. And I know you were scared but it's like you just shut that part of your brain off and went into being a nurse, had two babies and kept on going."

"I was more scared than I'd ever been. I just knew that to make sure they were safe and healthy and make sure I was safe, I knew things needed to get done. Being the only one with real medical experience, not just catching babies in the back of taxis, I knew I had to be the one to run things." Linda explained, "Knowing you were there calmed me down at a lot. Because I knew you'd do anything to keep us all safe and healthy. If it came down to it I have no doubt you'd have plowed the roads yourself to get us to a hospital. Called in the National Guard to get us out. Parachuted an OB onto the balcony to deliver the babies." Linda teased.

Danny smirked, "I would do anything for you." 

"Anything?" Linda grinned.

Danny wondered what she was up to but decided to play along, "Yeah. Anything."

Linda pulled her feet away. She knelt up close to Danny's side. Linda wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek, "You know what you can do for me?" She whispered in his ear, "I'm going to take a nice, hot, bubble bath. But since you'll do _anything_ for me, there's two loads of laundry to fold in our room and the dishwasher needs to be run." Linda kissed Danny's cheek again, "Thanks, Baby." She grinned as she bounced off the couch and walked to the stars. 

"I don't like when you play that game!" Danny couldn't keep the smile off his face, "That's not a fair game!"  

"Maybe if you finish your chores you'll get rewarded. Only instead of a sticker on your chore chart, I'll conveniently forget how to put clothes on when I'm out of the tub." Linda said as she walked up the stairs. 

"Can't you do that anyway?" Danny groaned wishing she'd offer to let him take a bath with her, "What if I wash your hair for you?" He asked knowing how much she enjoyed her head massaged. 

"Nothing worth having comes easy." Linda quipped. 

Danny sighed. He knew she had him right where she wanted him. Danny did the few chores that were left to do and secured the house. He was pleasantly rewarded with Linda wearing next to nothing in bed when he got back from making sure the house was locked up for the evening. He teased her just a little bit before relenting to her lips as she kissed him slowly. Half a lifetime after they first made love and there was still something irresistible about her. Danny knew it was something so special it would never fade away. He could never quite figure it out but no matter what was going on in life, as long as he thought of his wife he knew things would be wonderful. That no matter what storm came or what wreaked havoc on their lives. As long as they stuck together. They'd always make it through the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this one! Thank you so much, everyone, for the comments and reviews! You are all so wonderful and amazing!!! Thank you thank you thank you so much!!! I'm off work tomorrow so I'm sure I'll have another one posted in which Jamie and Margaret will have their baby. I still haven't decided if it's a boy or girl but I'm starting it pretty close to when this one ended so the birth of the baby won't be skipped. :)


End file.
